The Little McCoy that Could
by Quryuu
Summary: What if Joanna had a twin sister? What if she happened to be a genius? Follow Jordan's journey back to her father after experiencing a mishap at her school
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Jordan McCoy was not your average 15 year old by any stretch of the imagination. Early in her life her parents recognized her differences, especially next to her twin sister Joanna. By two she was speaking if full sentences and reading. By three she had the basics of math and writing down and often corrected her parents in spelling. She understood concepts and ideas that most adults had trouble even formulating let alone fathoming. As she kept skipping ahead grades and leaving her sister further and further behind her parents worried that she would grow bored with her current life. When she took apart and rebuilt the car engine when she was five it was obvious that something needed to be done.

It was probably one of the few things the husband and wife had agreed upon during their entire marriage. Together they looked for different schools and institutes that could provide their daughter with the education and challenges she obviously needed. So when the Institute on Albatross V contacted them they felt a great weight lift from their shoulders. While Leonard was not keen to the idea of one of his daughters leaving earth to go live on another planet, Jocelyn was thrilled that someone else could handle her 'gifted' child. Though she did love both of her children, the Georgian house-wife/social butterfly just couldn't handle having a child that smart. While Leonard could and often did handle Jordan, his long hours at the hospital didn't allow for much time spent with his family, let alone the one daughter only he seemed to understand.

After looking over the programs offered and long discussions the two parents finally came to an agreement that this would be in the best interest of their genius daughter. Upon sitting her down to share with her their thoughts and decisions, as well as let her come to her own, (there was no way Leonard would force his daughter to go) they had all agreed that this program had the best to offer. The fact that they were offering the child a scholarship also didn't hurt.

At the tender age of seven Jordan McCoy said goodbye to her sister, her parents and her home.

It had not bothered the child much, as she loved adventure and learning new things. Even upon the discovery that she was indeed the youngest child there by several years, it had not frightened her. Classes had kept her busy as well as various projects. She made sure to write and call home often, one of the stipulations her father had given her upon her enrollment She had endured the loneliness with the knowledge of her family back home.

However as time went by she started noticing the strain in her parents' relationship. They no longer talked to her together over the video links. Often Joanna would be spending time with their grandparents or friends instead of at home. When her paternal grandfather died it really spiraled out of control. Her father had less time for her calls, and he seemed more upset and grouchy when they did speak. Her mother started to miss their appointed times or simply cut the calls short. Many of her letters went unanswered and she hadn't seen or spoken to her twin in months.

Then one day Joanna finally contacted her, telling her twin the horrible news. Their parents had gotten divorced. Their mother and Joanna would get the house and all the money. Their father had left Georgia all together and JoJo had no idea where he went. Jordan managed to calm her sister down while she used another computer to locate their father. What she had found startled her. Dr. Leonard McCoy, Aviophobic extraordinaire had just joined Starfleet.

While both girls marveled at the idea of it they came to an agreement. Joanna would keep Jordan up on their mother, while Jordan would keep tabs on their father and send her sister updates.

For three years Jordan kept up her end of the bargain. Joanna did so less and less every month until Jordan only heard from her once a year. Her father had sent her messages now and again, as did her mother, but like her sister they too seemed to forget about her as time went on.

She tried hard not to let it hurt her, telling herself again and again that they were busy with their lives and it was hard to keep up with someone that didn't live close by, or even on the same planet.

Of course it didn't help that the other kids at the institute liked to rub in the fact that her parents never came to visit, nor sent for her to go home. Many had chosen her as a target due to her age and their jealousy over her achievements. Afterall how many of them can boast that they designed some of the latest transport ships and even helped design a few of the Federation star ships? In fact she had been in the design team for the USS Enterprise.

When the Futuristic Romulan starship had attacked Earth and the Enterprise had been the one ship to save them all it took a lot for her not to smile proudly, especially once she learned her father had been a member of the crew. Granted she had nearly hyperventilated when she had found that out; worried that he would be among the dead. Luckily her fears were laid to waste when she saw the transmission showing the command crew returning to earth with a heroes' welcome. Though the pain in her heart at seeing Joanna greeting their father and his enthusiastic response almost killed her joy then and there.

Good thing she had Dart to help cheer her up. She had no idea why anyone had tried transporting a beagle the way it had been done, but she thanked god daily that she had picked up his signature and pulled him back into his natural form. Since he was a 'science experiment' she got to keep him.

She did make sure to write her father and let him know she was glad he made it through ok and that she was proud of him. For a while she didn't think he would respond, but he actually called her through a vid-link. Given the rarity of that she didn't care about skipping her class to speak to him. She couldn't keep the pure joy from her face as they spoke and she told him various things about her life at the Institute and how she had finished her undergrad and was halfway through her masters in engineering and weapon design. He told her a bit about his life and his friend Jim Kirk, as well as his upcoming assignment as the CMO of the Enterprise. Sadly she never got a chance to tell him about her part in creating the great ship, but she simply enjoyed the fact he took time to speak to her, especially since he would not get the chance for some time while on his next mission.

For the next three years she lived with messages from her father every month or so, the rare message from her sister and no contact with her mother. She finished her masters and had at least one doctorate and planned for another one. Even with her new status as a doctor, she still never quite fit in with any group. In all it was a lonely existence, one she sometimes regretted.

It was especially hard when her birthday rolled around and no one bothered to call or even send a tiny message wishing her a good day. Sure some of the professors and staff gave her well wishes, but she didn't really have any friends her age or otherwise and even then it wasn't them she wanted to hear from.

"Well Dart," she sighed heavily as she looked down at the beagle lounging on his bed. "Looks like it's just you and me again."

The only response she got was a pair of raised eyebrows and the typical doggy eyes. Snorting to herself she stood stretching stiff muscles. "Well I for one don't want to spend it writing another paper on Sub dimensional Spatial Anomalies. Let's you and me go for a walk?"

At the magic word Dart bolted from his bed and stood by the door, leash already in his mouth.

"I see that you're ok with this idea," she remarked dryly, stuffing her feet into her hiking boots and grabbing a light jacket. Fall had come to Albatross and reminded her greatly of the South. It didn't get too cold just yet, but enough to cause a chill.

Walking the clean paths of the academy she took Dart past the dormitories and teacher housing, down towards the lake and the labs. She liked coming to this area as it helped to calm her nerves and gave her the chance to simply not think. Instead she listened to the birds, enjoyed the cool wind on her face contrasting the heat of the sun, and generally experienced the benefits of nature.

Dart liked this spot because the ducks and geese as well as other rare birds brought from various planets tended to flock to this area, giving him something to chase. Jordan knew she shouldn't let him, the biology department head had lectured her something fierce last time. But that little part of her that enjoyed causing mischief just couldn't find it to reprimand the poor dog. Besides, it offered a chance for all the animals to exercise. A benefit all around in her humble opinion.

Sure enough Dart sensed his quarry and with a great bound took off after the Andorian Geese, barking up a storm. Jordan didn't bother to call him back. He'd never catch one of them anyway. The leash didn't extend that far.

Chuckling at the dog's antics she just stood letting him get his fill of 'hunting'. A few other pedestrians enjoying their own strolls or reading by the lake sent her looks of fond exasperation. After all who could get mad at such a cute animal?

The peace didn't last long as a rather loud explosion shook the lab building behind her. Stumbling she turned to find out what happened when a beam of greenish light hit her dead on. The pain was incredible. All around her she thought she could hear screams and shouts of alarm, but the loudest of all was her own.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

The constant beep of the heart monitor woke her some time later. She didn't want to get up though, she still felt tired. Turning over and snuggling into the sheets she let a small frown come over her features. The sheets felt funny, all stiff and scratchy. Like the sheets in the hospital her Daddy worked in. Had she gone to visit Daddy and fallen asleep? She didn't think so. The last thing she remembered was going to see her grandma the night before then coming home and having Mommy give her and JoJo a bath before Daddy read them a bed time story.

Forcing herself awake she sat up, dark hazel eyes scanning the room. It looked like a typical hospital room and it certainly smelt like one. Except she didn't think they allowed dogs in hospitals. Tilting her head to the side she considered the small Beagle sleeping on the foot of her bed. It must have heard her movement because his head came up and looked right at her.

"Hello doggy," she greeted, holding her hand out for him to sniff. "Do I know you?"

The animal whined a bit but crawled forward licking her hand and cuddling up to her. Noting the collar on the dog she read the tag to discover his name was Dart.

"Your name is Dart huh? I'm Jordan, or Joey to Mommy and Daddy. I'm three. It's nice to meet you," she grinned petting the small dog that leaned into her touch further, letting out a small yip in return.

"Oh good you're awake," a tall thin woman announced as she came in the door. She smiled assuringly at Jordan. "Do you remember anything about what happened Jordan?"

"No Ma'am. Where's Mommy and Daddy? Can I see them now?"

The nurse looked flustered and slightly upset but managed to hold her composure. "I'm sorry sweetie, they're not here. I'm going to check you over real quick then get the doctor ok? He'll tell you about what's going on."

Jordan frowned, not able to understand why her parents weren't there, but nodded all the same. He daddy taught her to be polite, especially when dealing with nurses and doctors, even if he didn't have to be. So she sat still as the woman checked her vitals and ran the tricorder over her making pleased noises as she went. Once done she gave her a quick smile and a small pat for Dart then left the room.

Not even two minutes later a man in a long white coat came in the room, followed by a younger man with longish brown hair.

"Hello Jordan, I'm not sure if you remember me but I am Dr. Johnson and this is Dr. Henderson, one of your professors," the older man introduced coming to stand before her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. When can I see Mommy and Daddy? Can I go home soon?"

Both men shared a rather uncomfortable look at that. Henderson cleared his throat and tried to explain. "Uh that's going to be sort of hard. You see you're not on Earth at the moment. You're on Albatross V, at the Institute of Higher Learning. There was a small accident…"

"An accident? But why would I be here instead of on Earth? I'm only three, and Daddy hates anything to do with space travel. He wouldn't let me leave Earth, especially not alone," she advised them sagely.

"Oh dear…"

"You don't remember anything," Dr. Johnson took back over. "About you're coming here? Studying the last eight years with us? Being fifteen…"

"I'm only three," she started again her tone telling them she thought they were not all there. Unconsciously her arms slipped around Dart and pulled him closer for comfort.

Again the two men shared a look. "Jordan," Dr. Johnson began. "What I am going to tell you may seem strange but it is true…" He then explained to her how she had come to live at the Institute when she was seven and how she had already achieved one Doctorate and was working on another. He explained how she had been walking down by the lake near one of the science labs when an experiment had gone wrong. They had been working on a laser beam that would help with regenerating biological cells at a faster rate to aid in medical technology, only the beam had gone out of control and hit her. The calculations were off and instead of growing new cells it revitalized her old cells making them younger, as a result her body, and apparently her mind, had also regressed to a younger age. By the time they were able to stop the beam and keep it from doing further damage she was already a child again. They assured her that the whole department was working on a way to turn her back to normal.

Once finished he sat back, along with Henderson, both men trying to gauge the child's reaction. True to what they knew about her from past experiences she did not panic or start demanding more answers. Instead she sat and processed the information they had given her.

Jordan went over all the possibilities and variables of what they had told her. It made sense, though she did not like it one bit.

"Did you call my parents," she had accepted the inevitable and now looked to the next steps. When both men fidgeted she took that as a no.

"We uh…didn't want to worry them," Dr. Henderson gave her a strained smile. "After all this is likely only temporary and there's no need to worry them for nothing right?"

Jordan didn't answer right away but she did give a little nod as if she agreed. Instead her mind began to formulate plans either to contact her parents herself or perhaps notify the proper authorities as she knew this couldn't be completely legal. However she would give them at least three days to correct this mistake, if they couldn't give her any answers by then, she would take matters into her own hands.

"Ok, well first things first," Dr. Johnson smiled wider now as he assumed they had the girl's full cooperation. "I need to take some blood samples and we're going to run a few more tests ok? Once we get those done we should have more answers…"

So for the nest three days she was poked, prodded and otherwise assaulted in the name of finding a cure. They kept her in the hospital room, not allowing her out for fear of her safety, or so they told her. Something about their actions and increased nervousness warned her otherwise. Her Daddy always told her that if something didn't feel right she should trust her gut. And right now it was telling her not all was kosher.

As they had not forbidden her from walking around the halls of the hospital she had taken to roaming the area with Dart by her side. It was during one of these walks that she stumbled onto a conversation she was obviously not meant to hear.

The voices of Dr. Henderson and Johnson caught her attention as did a voice she didn't quite recognize.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do," the voice she didn't recognize asked, sounding quite exasperated.

"No. Every test has come back negative," Henderson sighed heavily. "It's irreversible. She'll have to grow up again."

"We're going to have to tell her parents," Johnson nearly groaned. "We can't keep this a secret for long. I mean this is Dr. Jordan McCoy we're talking about, not some random student! Not to mention she was a minor in the first place."

"No," the unknown man snapped. "If we tell them, they'll notify Starfleet who will notify other governments. We weren't even supposed to be doing such experiments! If this gets out we'll be ruined!"

"But like George said, you can't hide a kid! Especially when said kid is Jordan McCoy!"

"On the contrary. All we have to do is get rid of her and tell everyone Jordan McCoy died in an unfortunate accident," the evil practically dripped from the man's words, causing Jordan to shudder. "We can sell her to the Orion slave traders and no one will be the wiser."

"But Marcus…she's a child we can't," Johnson began to protest.

"Oh yes we can," the other snapped. "I will not have all my hard work destroyed by that girl! We all knew the risk when we entered into the project. Are you going to let it all go down the drain now for one insignificant child?"

The silence that followed did not bode well in Jordan's opinion. Hearing the men start to move she pushed herself and Dart back into a corner, ducking behind the trash cans. Once they passed by she snuck into the room they had exited. Seeing the computer terminal she climbed into the chair noting the thumb drives.

"Keep an eye out Dart," she warned the dog quietly. With amazing skill she hacked into the computer, finding the process much easier than she would have thought, downloading all the files the men had been speaking about onto a thumb drive. Jordan then quickly looked up her parents and their location. Her mother was still on earth, apparently remarried. Her father though was in space. A fact that had left her stunned for several minutes.

Looking up the places his ship would dock she found a cargo ship heading to the best possible location. Memorizing the details she pulled out the completed drive and turned off the computer after wiping out any traces of her usage. Hopping off the chair she felt eternally grateful that the nurse had brought her some regular clothes instead of making her wear the hospital gown. Now she didn't need to stop anywhere except to get some credits. Speaking of which, someone had conveniently left his or her wallet there. Mommy used to go into Daddy's wallet all the time, so surely no one would mind.

"Come on Dart, we gotta get out of here," she whispered to the dog after liberating the correct card. Leaning against the frame she looked cautiously out of the room for any signs of detection. "We're going to have to be real quiet ok?"

Wagging his tail the dog followed his master, unsure of why she wanted to leave but knowing that it seemed important so he too would stay quiet. His master had changed greatly, but he recognized her scent anywhere. She had taken care of him for a long time and made sure nothing happened to him. Now it was his turn, and he would protect his master.

The two made their way out of the hospital and towards the transport bays. It didn't surprise the girl in the least that no one seemed to notice a child and a dog wandering around without any adults. She had learned how to blend in without actually hiding quite well. She and JoJo made a game of it all the time.

Coming to the nearest Credit station she pulled out the card she had lifted from one of the doctors. For a moment she felt guilty, but as they had planned to get rid of her she shook it off. It took a bit to climb up high enough where she could scan the card and work the screen. A little fast thinking and quick finger skills had the computer recognizing the card and transferring her a few hundred credits. Tossing the card in the nearby bushes to ruin any trace one might try later she then guided Dart towards the space docks where the smaller cargo ships landed for repairs and pick-ups.

It didn't take long for her to find the ship she was looking for. It appeared to have limited warp capability, probably maxing at warp 2.5, but it would get her where she needed to go. She watched for a minute as a young woman with a multi-colored Parasail stood talking with a kind looking elderly gentleman. A man with blond hair had already pulled a small mule on board dragging various supplies behind him.

"Ok Dart, it's now or never," she whispered to the dog. "We're going to have to be very quiet and hide for a long time ok? It'll be tough but we need to do it."

Assured the dog would follow her she darted forward staying hidden in the shadows. Once the man and woman had their backs turned she slipped on board, easily sliding between boxes of cargo, Dart right behind her. Pulling him close she whispered to him again. "Don't worry Dart, once we find Daddy it'll be ok."

Page Break

"What do you mean she's gone," an irate Marcus Daniels sneered at the cowering nurse.

"I…she…she went for a walk around the halls. But she hasn't come back," the woman stuttered in fear. "We alerted security but no one has seen her."

Taking a deep controlling breath he turned to the other two men. "Find her! Find her now!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Captain Malcolm Reynolds whistled happily as he, Zoe and Jayne made it back to Serenity II with the money from their last job. He rather liked this universe where no one told him how to live his life, they just needed the right documents and the jobs were plenty, even the legitimate ones. His crew and ship had never had better. Sure Jayne missed the usual fights, but they still ran into enough pirates and rouges out there that the mercenary got his fill.

Granted he hadn't wanted to get rid of Serenity, but the Betazoids had informed them that it just wouldn't survive in this dimension. However they had been kind enough to outfit him with a new ship, with this dimension's technology as long as they had a chance to work with River. Apparently they were telepathic as well, and meeting a human, or Terran as they called them, with abilities that River had was a rare treat.

Of course they had to pass it through older brother, but Simon agreed once they explained what they were going to do and how they could help River. In the end it had worked out great for them. River stayed with Book on Betazoid, while they ran some jobs for the aliens and made some connections and started networking. By the time they were able to be up and running with no issues they had a pretty penny and were able to pay the Betazoids back, though they said it wasn't necessary.

Currently they were headed to Starbase 7 for the Federation to deliver some supplies they had requisitioned from the Institute on Albatross. He always smiled upon hearing the name of this planet, especially considering the type of Institute they had there. If it wasn't up River's alley he didn't know what was.

Still the people at the Institute left him a might twitchy. There was no need in his opinion to be that smart.

"Captain, welcome back," Kaylee greeted him from where she and Book waited on the ramp.

"Mei mei. I trust all is ready?"

"It's all shiny captain," the young woman smiled. "Nothing like having the money to keep my girl running proper like."

"Don't I know it," he smirked as they walked inside, Zoe heading up to the cockpit while Jayne went who knows where. "We all aboard Wash?"

"Yup. You, Zoe and Jayne were the last."

"Then lets get this show on the road," he hit the rear cargo doors locking them for space travel. He didn't mind dealing with the government of this dimension. They certainly knew how to treat folks. Though finding out Earth was still around had certainly been an eye opener.

Taking a precursory look around the cargo bay to make sure all was in place he gave the go ahead, making his way up to the cockpit himself. Never once did he see the small furry body half way hidden by one of the larger boxes.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Two days had passed by Jordan's calculations and neither she nor Dart had been able to eat anything. She had managed to sneak into the kitchen to liberate some water, but that was it. She knew if she took more than that the inhabitants of the ship might catch her. She'd had enough close calls with the strange girl the others called River. Something about her seemed similar yet so much more than Jordan.

She supposed the girl could be a Betazoid, however she doubted that given her mannerisms and the general way she spoke. In fact all of the people on this ship spoke with a mixture of standard and Chinese. She found it interesting.

By the end of the day she knew she would have to get something to eat for her and Dart. They could only go so long. Given how long they had been in warp speed she judged they would make it to the Starbase in another three days. As long as nothing else came up. Waiting until the early morning hours when she knew no one else would be up, she snuck up the stairs and into the kitchen unit.

She really liked the design of this ship. It was not one she had seen before, but it had a charm that readily agreed with her. Dart had wanted to come with her but she told him no. It would be better if only she went. Dart tended to like to make noise and she couldn't risk it.

Once again clinging to the shadows she worked her way to the small common area where the kitchen sat. Checking the doorways leading to the crew bunks and the one leading to the extra rooms she made sure the way was clear before heading over to the cabinets. Frowning upon discovering the new height challenge she tried to think of how she would pull this off without making excessive noise. She might be able to pull a chair over, but with her small frame she didn't have the strength. Not for the first time she wished she wasn't so little.

Having no other option she resolved herself to climbing. Opening a few of the lower cabinets she checked the shelves to make sure they would hold. Slowly she lifted herself up towards the countertop so she could reach the foodstuffs in the higher areas. In order to keep quiet she had to go slowly, but the shelves still buckled slightly under her weight. Thankfully she managed to get to the counter without crashing to the floor or causing any noise that would alert someone to her presence.

Pushing herself into a standing position she made sure she had good balance before opening the first cabinet door only to find plates and cups.

"If you're looking for the food it's in the one to your left," a deep voice drawled lazily, reminding her a bit of her father, though with more of a twang.

Ever so slowly she turned her head to her right where the voice had come from. She took in the form of an average sized man, with short brown hair and deep brown eyes gazing at her from where he lounged almost lazily against the doorframe. Knowing that she'd been caught and the ship would only allow her to hide for so long she turned around fully and sat down on the counter.

"I'm sorry sir," she stated clearly, knowing her parents didn't like her to mumble. Besides she owed it to this man to fess up as he had caught her. "I was going to leave some credits behind before I left the ship. I wasn't even going to take any food, just water…but Dart and I got hungry…"

"Dart?"

"My dog sir," she answered immediately. "He's in the cargo bay."

Malcolm sighed as he stared down at the little girl sitting on the counter top, eyes on her swinging feet. He had known someone had come aboard his ship after the first day in flight. One of the bowls had gone missing and he knew someone had come to the kitchen for water. Normally he would have brushed it off as one of the others getting a late night drink, but his gut just wouldn't let him. So he had waited patiently to the point he almost blew it off as imagination and gone to bed. However his vigilance paid off and here he stood staring down at his stow away, knowing damn well he couldn't get angry at her when she looked that pitiful.

Moving closer to her so that he leaned against the middle island and could take in more of her features he studied her for a bit. She was tiny, probably around two or three, though she certainly didn't talk like any three-year-old he knew. She wore a plain t-shirt and jeans in her size with sandals on her feet. Her hair was thick and deep brown, curling towards the ends. When her eyes peaked up at him he caught a glimpse of bright hazel and a face that could melt any heart.

"You mind telling me why you decided to stow away on my boat?" He figured since she was being so forthcoming at the moment he might as well act polite.

"I…I need to get to Starbase 7. I'm hoping my Daddy's ship will be there sometime in the near future so I can stay with him," she told him. While he knew it was the truth he knew it wasn't all of it.

"What about your Momma?"

"She's on Earth with her new husband and my twin."

The two stared at each other for a moment longer. The girl knew how to talk without saying much he'd give her that.

"Alright look here Little Bit. Either you tell me what's going on," he made eye contact to show he meant business. "Or I have Wash turn my ship around and head back to Albatross where you jumped on. Understood?"

Jordan bit her lip. She knew this man would do as he said; he was a man of his word. She didn't know how she knew, but she got that feeling. Taking a chance and trusting her gut she nodded. "Ok, but I don't think you're going to believe me sir."

"Try me."

So she did. She told him everything she could remember and even showed him the thumb drive. She explained her plans and what she wanted to do and how she got on board. Once she was done Malcolm just sat there absorbing everything she had said.

"Alright, I admit that is quite the tall tale," he finally got out.

Jordan opened her mouth to say more when another voice interrupted them. "She's telling the truth."

Both heads turned to the door leading towards the cargo bay to see the willowy form of River slip through, her movements all grace. In her arms she held Dart, gently scratching behind his ears.

"River? I take it that's our other stow away," Mal raised a brow at the dog that literally was putty in the girl's hands.

"Yes. He belonged to an Admiral once. But a very smart man wanted to try an experiment. It didn't work and he floated in space as nothing but particles for a long time. Until Jordan found him and made him whole," she smiled that spacey smile, her dark eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"Ok…So what Little Bit has told me is true. These doctors at the institute wanted to hurt her because they messed up and she suffered the end results," he summed up. "So they need to cover their tails and to do that she has to disappear."

"Correct."

"Huh…"

Jordan fidgeted for a moment in the silence before she couldn't take it any more. "Please don't take me back there. Once I get to the Starbase I won't bother you again. I can even pay my way," she fished out the credits from her pocket. "I have two hundred credits. You can have it all if you'll just take me to the Starbase."

Mal looked torn as he stared at the desperate little face looking back at him and the crumpled credits in her hand.

"You're father is not at the Starbase," River mused out loud. "Won't be for some time…"

"But it's the most logical one for the Enterprise to reach given their current location," the child responded politely, very much as River would have. It startled Mal that the child acted so…adult. "From what information I could gather it is the central hub for several star systems. I can hide there until he comes. I'm good at staying hidden…in larger places," she amended with a sheepish look at Mal.

Rubbing a tired hand through his hair Malcolm Reynolds came to a decision. "Ok Little Bit you can stay. But there are rules on my ship. You are to stay in the common area or the room I'm going to assign you at all times. You do not go on the bridge, the engine room or the cargo bay or anywhere else unless an adult is with you. You will be checked out by our doctor just to make sure you're ok and not carrying anything I don't need on my ship," with a look at the furry creature in River's arms he added. "And you will be responsible for the mongrel and cleaning up after him."

"Yes sir," Jordan sat up, happy in the knowledge this man would help her. "Thank you very much, Captain…"

"Malcolm Reynolds. You can call me Mal or Captain," he held out a hand, amused when the tiny thing took it in her own and shook it firmly. "That over there is River Tam."

"I'm Jordan McCoy and that's Dart."

"Well then Ms. McCoy, I suppose we need to get you and your friend watered and fed 'fore sending you off to sleep," moving with practiced ease he gently lifted her off the counter and set her on the floor then went to grab food cards for the replicators. Did he mention he loved this new dimension?

"Thank you Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy sat at his desk in his quarters frowning at the screen. He had been trying to reach Jordan for the last four days yet all of his messages went to voice mail and his emails remained unanswered. That was not like his oldest at all.

He knew that he rarely wrote to her, and he hadn't even seen her aside from a vid-link or two in eight years, a fact he deeply regretted. However she never failed to respond. Until now.

Four days ago they had completed a long mission in the Beta quadrant, running patrol and dealing with a minor uprising on one of the smaller M-Class Federation planets. It was while he was speaking to Jim in sickbay, yelling at the fool for getting hurt again when the other made some silly remark about having an evil twin. Sadly this reminded him of his own daughters and their birthday, which had come three days prior. He knew that he had sent Joanna something as she had emailed him a week before reminding him of the date. Yet it suddenly struck him that he had not sent anything to Jordan, her twin.

Cursing at himself and a rather startled Kirk he dashed off to his quarters to make the call, hoping to catch her. He had settled for leaving a message, knowing she would catch up with him later that night or the next day. Yet when both rolled around he found himself getting antsy and checking his inbox several times only to find no reply.

Not for the first time he wondered if maybe she had finally given up on all of them. He knew for a fact that Jocelyn didn't speak to the girl and often denied having a second daughter. Joanna kept up with her twin, though not much. The two simply could not connect given the vast differences in them. Truth be told he was likely the only family member that regularly kept up with her, and given how infrequent that was it made him sick at heart.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Jordan was like him when it came to people. She told you what she thought straight up and didn't sugar coat it. No, if she didn't want to speak to him anymore she would have sent him a message or flat out told him in a vid-link never to call her.

So something was wrong, but every one he spoke to when calling the Institute had simply said she was busy with a top-secret project and couldn't speak to him. Utter bullshit in his opinion. Jordan always dropped everything for him when he called…

Something he himself could not say, and dearly wished he could.

Just before he could work himself into a good brooding and mental reproach his comm beeped.

"McCoy here."

"Uh…Bones," Jim's voice sounded a bit unsure yet amused at the same time. "You need to come to the bridge… Now."

Confused but not about to go against his captain, even if the kid irritated him sometimes he complied. "Alright, on my way. McCoy out."

With one last look at his computer he turned and left the room. He would figure out what was going on with his daughter when he got back. Right now he was the CMO of this ship and needed to act like it.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Earlier that same morning on Serenity II

Mal had made sure everyone could come to breakfast that morning so he could introduce their new passenger and explain the situation. River sat munching away content to let him deal with this much to his chagrin.

"Alright people I've got some news that needs telling," he spoke up getting their attention. Soon all eyes but River's were on him. "Last night I found we had a little stow away. Emphasis on the little. Turns out she's running from something on Albatross and heading to the Starbase we're looking to visit. She and her friend are going to be our guests for a few days and she's agreed to follow our rules," his eyes settled hard on Jayne. "I don't want anyone messing with her without my say so."

"What," the big man looked somewhat offended. "I ain't gonna mess with no passengers…less she's cute. Is she cute?"

"Jayne," Zoe warned.

"It's a legit question."

"As matter of fact she is right cute," Mal grinned boyishly, ignoring the slight frown on Inara's face. "Come on out here and meet my crew Darlin'."

All of them looked towards the passenger quarters where a tiny girl no older than three stepped out into the light, a small Beagle following close behind.

"Hello," she waved shyly at the large group of people looking at her. She had never done well with groups. "I'm Jordan McCoy. This is Dart."

For a moment no one could say anything, too shocked to see a child standing before them. Soon though their voices broke out at once demanding answers.

"Kwai!" Mal shouted to get their attention. "If you folks will just settle down a minute I'll explain what's going on. Dong ma?"

Once he had their attention again and more importantly their silence he explained the situation and what he was told. The others waited until he had finished before any questions could be asked.

"Is…that even scientifically possible," Simon Tam frowned as he looked at the child, or once teenager turned child. "The genetics alone to even do that…well from everything I've studied about this dimension it's highly illegal."

"Which is likely why they're trying to cover it up," Zoe added, dark eyes narrowed in thought.

"Even if we take her to the Starbase, we can't just leave her there," Shepard Book frowned at Mal, the look in his eyes reminding the man about the Shepard's 'special hell' speech.

"I don't rightly intend to. I plan on contacting her Daddy and getting him or someone he trusts to meet us," Mal huffed in irritation at the silent call-out by the preacher.

"Jordan McCoy," Kaylee squeaked. "The Jordan McCoy? Dr. Jordan McCoy…"

"Breath Kaylee," Wash reminded her, a slight smile on his face. "I take it you know of our guest?"

"She's one of the top engineers in all of Federation space." Kaylee stared at them as if they were stupid for not realizing it. "She's designed ships for the Federation and for regular traders. The Godspeed V, her design. The Venus, her design…shen de feihua! She's a legend to all mechanics and engineers out there! They say she was working on the next warp engine, it might even reach warp 9!"

"This little half pint can do all that," Jayne scoffed.

"She wasn't a child then," Zoe reminded the mercenary.

"She's like me," River spoke up with a smile. "We both make Simon look like an idiot child."

Snickers and chuckles broke out all around the table.

"Well if we're done with questions. Doc, I need you to check Little Bit over make sure she's fine. Once that's done we'll try contacting her daddy's ship," Mal informed them. "He's on the Enterprise right?"

"Yup," she nodded. "That's what the computer said his new post is."

"Shouldn't we feed her first," Inara spoke up, frowning a bit at Mal.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry," Jordan smiled at the pretty lady. "Captain made me and Dart something to eat really early this morning after he caught us. I'm not hungry yet and Dart shouldn't eat too much. He'll get fat."

The others turned to look at their captain, varying looks of amusement all around.

"What? I wasn't going to let her starve," he growled, stomping out of the room in a huff.

"Well," Simon turned to his new patient. "Might I have the pleasure of checking you over to make sure all is well?"

"Ok Dr. Tam," she took the young man's hand as he led her towards the sickbay. "Do you have lollie pops?

Not twenty minutes later the doctor led the young girl up to the bridge where Mal, Zoe and Wash were speaking about the current situation. Upon their arrival they turned to greet the pair.

"Well, she is a very healthy three year old and I can't seem to find anything that might suggest lasting affects, aside from having to grow up all over again," Simon informed the others. "Of course our medical lab only has so much in modern technology so it is likely Starfleet will run more thorough tests."

Mal nodded, looking down to the pouting girl. "You ok there, Little Bit?"

"I had to get a shot," she sniffed. "And you don't have lollie pops to make it better."

"She has a point Mal," Wash looked to the captain and Zoe. "Lollie pops would make getting shots easier. Right pookie bear?"

Zoe looked caught between laughing and hitting her husband. "It might make Jayne more pleasant after his physical."

Mal rolled his eyes. "Well we'll see about letting you have desert at lunch instead, does that sound fair?"

Jordan considered it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Now, I'm going to have Wash here contact the Enterprise. Hopefully they're in range," he explained to the child. "If we get them we'll ask to speak to your Daddy. Ok?"

She nodded again, taking position next to Wash and standing on her tiptoes to see what he did to contact the other ship. It didn't take long for her to memorize the sequence and buttons needed.

"USS Enterprise, do you copy," Wash tried, changing the frequency to the Federation standard lines. "USS Enterprise, do you copy?"

Several seconds of silence followed, though it seemed an eternity to Jordan. Finally through quite a bit of static a voice called back.

"This is USS Enterprise, over."

"USS Enterprise, this is Serenity II," Wash grinned down at the now excited little girl. "We have an emergency call that needs to be made to one of your crew, over."

"Copy that, which crew member, over?"

"What's your daddy's name," Wash turned to the girl.

"Daddy," though she was a genius, like most kids her age her parents did not have names other than Daddy or Mommy that she recognized.

"No sweetie what do other people call him," Zoe tried.

"Uh…Dr. McCoy," she brightened upon coming up with the answer.

"A Dr. McCoy, over," Wash repeated into the comm. No immediate response came through and for a moment they thought the connection had broken. Then the comm beeped signaling a request for a live feed. "Whoa, they're hailing us."

"Put it on screen," Mal ordered, leaning over Wash's shoulder to look into the small screen. Soon a small image showing a rather large and quite impressive bridge appeared before him.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise," a young man, probably in his late twenties addressed them. "With whom am I speaking?"

"This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds of Serenity II," Mal responded, making sure to keep his tone polite. "We're trying to get a hold of a Dr. McCoy in reference to a personal matter. We'd be obliged if we could speak to him."

Jim Kirk stared at the man on the screen in front of him. He looked upstanding and definitely had an air about him that spoke of authority, but there was danger too. When someone from an unknown cargo ship starts contacting his best friend and lover, curiosity took over. He knew for a fact that Bones didn't have many contacts not related to the Federation or his job.

"What is the nature of this matter?"

"Like I said it's a personal matter," Malcolm responded, his tone taking on more of an edge. Jim could see himself liking this man very easily. It looked like the captain wanted to say more but something out of their view distracted him. His voice was softer but they could still make out the words. "What is it Darlin'? I'm trying to speak to the Captain so he'll get McCoy." They couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but they could see Reynolds' response. He frowned a bit. "I don't know if that's a good idea Little Bit…Well because they might not believe it…yes I know it's the truth but…" Sighing in resignation he apparently fell victim to the demands of the unknown party. "Alright, fine, you talk to him."

By now the whole bridge crew looked towards the main screen in interest, Kirk too perked up, wondering just who wanted to speak to him. When an adorable child with very familiar hazel eyes replaced Reynolds, he was shocked. Her statement almost had him falling out of the captain's chair.

"Hello, I'm Jordan McCoy. May I speak to my Daddy please?"

Jim blinked at the image for several minutes unsure of how to respond. No one else had a clue either given their own shocked looks.

"Uh…I'm sorry to tell you this, but I know for a fact that McCoy's kid is fifteen and living on earth. He doesn't have a three year old," he finally managed a response.

"Yes I know that," she huffed a bit, looking very much like their CMO. "Joanna is my twin."

"That is highly illogical," Spock spoke from behind him. Jim didn't need to look to know that eyebrow was raised in question.

The child frowned cutely, strangely enough looking even more like Bones. "Since when are humans logical? Anyway, I need to speak to my Daddy. There was an accident at the school I go to, which is why I'm now three."

"What kind of accident turns a teenager into a kid again," Kirk asked doubtfully.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Good god man! I'm a three-year-old, not a geneticist! How am I supposed to know that? All I was told is that a beam hit me and turned me three again! I don't even remember it…" Before she could get a good rant going, very much like Bones would have, someone on the other ship distracted her.

Jim didn't know what to think, but the possibility was definitely there. The resemblance was also…startling.

"Captain, perhaps it would be beneficial to call Dr. McCoy to the bridge. If nothing else he could straighten this confusion out," Spock suggested.

"Yeah…good idea," nodding he hit his comm calling down to Bones' quarters knowing the man would be there in his time off.

"McCoy here."

"Uh…Bones," Jim started not sure what to say. Finally he decided to keep it simple. "You need to come to the bridge… Now."

The comm was quiet for a moment before he got a response. "Alright, on my way. McCoy out."

Turning back to the screen he found the young girl turned away from him and pouting up a storm. It took a lot not to comment on how cute she looked. From the corner of his eye he could see Uhura and Yeoman Rand had trouble keeping their own squeals in at the sight.

Clearing his throat Jim caught the child's attention once more. "I just called Dr. McCoy up, he should be here in a minute or two."

The girl's whole demeanor switched and she graced them with an amazing smile. "Thank you Captain Kirk. How is Daddy by the way? Is he ok? Has he been taking care of himself? Sometimes he over works…"

"He's…fine. We definitely keep him busy but we make sure he eats well and rests," Jim tried hard not to think of how bazaar this was turning out.

She nodded in approval. "Good, good. He works too much, or that's what Mommy says. But he always makes it for story time," she advised them innocently. "Daddy tells the best stories. He even makes the sounds."

"I'm afraid that he hasn't shared such skills with us," Jim had to bite the inside of his cheek hard as he imagined Bones telling stories and making the sounds to go with it. He also couldn't look at anyone else or he'd burst. Already he could see shaking shoulders of those trying hard to hold it in.

"That's a shame. You should ask him to," Jordan continued on, unaware of the affect of her words. "I especially like it when he reads the Little Engine That Could. He does a great Choo choo…"

Right as she trailed off the doors to the turbo lift opened and in walked their CMO. Kirk couldn't hold it any longer as he took one look at his usually grumpy doctor and promptly burst out laughing, along with the rest of the bridge crew aside from Spock of course.

"What in the…" McCoy frowned. "Damn it Jim! If you called me up here just to laugh I'm going to…"

"DADDY!"

The cry halted the man's rant mid-sentence as he turned wide-eyed to the front screen his breath leaving him at the sight. "J…Jordan? But…no you can't be…"

"It's me Daddy! I'm on a ship headed to Starbase 7! I need your help. I got turned into a three year old by a science experiment and the doctors tried to fix it, but they couldn't only they weren't going to tell me they were going to sell me to Orion slave traders to hide the whole thing and they didn't even call you or Mommy and I knew I had to get away and I looked you up only you weren't back home but in space which is really weird cause you have aviophobia and hate space but I knew that I could count on you so I found a ship going to the station you'd likely come to at some point and…" A hand came up and covered her mouth ending the long string of words.

"Kid…breath," a voice sounded in the background. The hand moved and Jordan took a deep breath as commanded. "Good. Now talk slower…"

She nodded in understanding before turning back to the main screen and looking at her shell-shocked father. "So the nice people of this ship are letting me call you to tell you what happened," she finished at a much more sedate pace.

Silence prevailed before Sulu muttered out, "Did any body else catch that first part?"

"If I may," Spock stood coming over to the Captain's chair. "She has indicated that an experiment of some sort has gone awry. She was in the path of the experiment at said time thus turning her into a child. It appears those responsible tried to turn her back, however upon realizing they could not they in turn decided to…hide the evidence as it were. This included disposing of the child as well by selling her to slavers. She somehow over heard this and took matters into her own hands to escape. The ship she is on now has agreed to help her, which is why they are contacting us," the Vulcan surmised before turning to the screen and addressing the child. "Have I understood this correctly, Ms. McCoy?"

"Yes sir," Jordan blinked surprised somewhat that anyone had understood her. She usually had to repeat herself after one of her tangents. "You're good."

"Thank you."

"WHAT?" Bones finally broke out of his stupor, a dangerous scowl taking over. "You're telling me someone at that Damn institute messed up and as a result my baby girl was turned back into a three-year-old, then instead of calling me or her mother they were just going to sell her to the highest bidder and cover it all up!"

"That is correct."

"Oh Hell no!"

"Daddy! Focus," the little girl huffed, gaining her father's attention once more and causing others to smile at the reprimand. "I'm safe now. And I'm heading to Starbase 7 with Captain Reynolds. I was calling to see when your ship is going to be there. I need to know how long I need to hide out…" she paused turning to the man off screen. "Well I can't make you wait with me. That would be rude…I'd think of something… Um…no I didn't consider that…"

Bones took a deep calming breath, trying very hard to steel his nerves to handle this. At least now he knew why Jordan hadn't answered his calls or messages. Though this was not how he anticipated seeing his daughter again. The very thought that someone would dare to sell her to save their own hides boiled his blood. But another part of him felt elated that she searched him out for help.

"Jordan sweetie," he called out to her. Soon hazel eyes so like his own, but far more innocent, turned back to him. "Can Daddy speak to Captain Reynolds for a moment?"

"Ok," she turned away again speaking to someone off screen. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

They watched as Malcolm Reynolds replaced the child on screen.

"I take it you're Dr. McCoy," he smiled as he took in the man, seeing some resemblance to his daughter. "I must say you have one heck of a kid here."

"She's one of a kind," Bones allowed a smile to take over before growing serious again. "Thank you for looking out for her. What is your ETA to the Starbase?"

"We'll be there in three days at our current speed."

"How long would it take for us to get there," Bones turned to Jim who looked at Sulu.

"Seven days sir."

"That means she'll need someone to be with her for four days," Kirk advised quietly.

"I would like to help you out with that Doc. But we have a strict time schedule and we'll only be at the Starbase one day. I'd change it but the merchandise we're carrying is time sensitive," Malcolm stated, looking slightly worried. He didn't relish the idea of leaving the kid alone. "We're headed to the Delta quadrant next if that's any where along your path. We might be able to meet up, otherwise if you know someone you trust that could meet us at the Starbase that's the only other option I can foresee working out."

Bones looked to Jim but he shook his head. "We're no where near the Delta Quadrant. She's going to have to stay on the base." Jim frowned in thought. "I think Admiral Pike mentioned something about being at this Starbase when we arrived. We could check to see when he's going to be showing up and see if he can watch her."

"That would work. I don't think I could trust anyone else to do that," Bones sighed heavily. "Worse case we'd have to contact security and make sure they keep her on lock down with no one but me able to pick her up."

"Captain," Jim turned to the other man. "We need to look into a few options and get back to you. Right now it looks like we'll have to get someone to meet you at the base. We'll contact you once we have further details. Does that work?"

"Sounds good on my end," Malcolm nodded. "Want to talk to the little one again 'fore we sign off?"

"Yes please," Bones looked grateful for the chance. Soon the child was placed in front of the screen once more. "Hey sweetie. We're going to have someone meet you at the Starbase ok. I'm not sure who yet, but I'll make sure you know before you get there ok?"

"Ok Daddy," she nibbled on her lip looking a bit unsure. "But you ARE coming to get me…right?"

"As fast as I can baby," he assured her, trying hard not to let his throat tighten up. "Now you be good and listen to Captain Reynolds. And eat all your vegetables." She scrunched her face up on that. "Jordan," Bones took on a sterner façade. "You will eat your vegetables."

"Even brussel sprouts?"

"Yes even brussel sprouts," he informed her trying hard not to smile.

She sighed dramatically. "Ok Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. I'll see you soon ok."

Bones just stood there staring at the screen for several minutes after the broadcast ended. No one on the bridge said anything to him, and most kept their eyes adverted. It wasn't until Jim cleared his throat that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go to my ready room and see if we can contact Pike," Jim suggested to his friend.

"Right. That would be a good idea," he murmured distractedly as Jim led him from the room, his mind still clearly on his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

After speaking to her father Mal took Jordan back to the common room where she played with Dart and worked on equations that River would write up for her. Sheppard Book kept them company, occasionally questioning the difficulty of the problems River would come up with, but each time Jordan would complete them without complaint and correctly for that matter.

The others would wander in and out during the day, checking on their passenger or grabbing a quick bite to eat. At lunch Wash came down and decided to share his love of all things dinosaur related. The others found it rather humorous when she would give him the scientific names of the giant lizards, though she did seem to enjoy speaking with him about them. It was then that someone brought up the fact that in the twentieth century someone had made movies about said dinosaurs. So they managed to pull it up on a PADD and play it, only to realize just how realistic it was. Needless to say it took a long time to get Jordan to sleep that night.

The next two days consisted of the same routine, with the crew growing more and more enamored with the girl the longer she was with them. Even Jayne had come to like her as she actually paid rapt attention to him when he spoke about his guns and asked him questions as to how they worked. Most of the others had been worried about that, but Kaylee of all people advised them it was ok as she had been a weapon specialist as well as an engineer prior to becoming three again.

Dart too had wormed his way into their good graces. Thankfully he was fully potty trained and they had no mishaps with him. They had set up an area for his use alone and he dutifully used that area only, much to Mal's relief. He could remember the trip with the cattle and he had no desire to clean up an animal's mess again, no matter how small.

Not surprisingly McCoy called each day to check up on his daughter. Zoe had gotten a good laugh at her husband's expense when he had to explain just why he let a three-year-old watch Jurassic Park. Jordan of course focused on telling him about her day and all she had accomplished, unknowingly bringing back memories to her father of her prior actions as a child. This time around he wasn't too surprised to learn she had read an entire book on basic engineering.

The day before they would reach the Starbase McCoy had called informing them that an Admiral Pike would be meeting them to take care of Jordan once they got to the Starbase. He sent over a photo as well so they would know it was Pike. Mal in turn gave him their time of arrival and their assigned dock.

On the day of their arrival at Starbase 7, Jordan had been washed and given back her cleaned clothes. The entire day before she had used one of Jayne's old shirt that practically swallowed her whole. It had certainly made for an adorable picture. Dart too had suffered a bath, though it had caused more ruckus than expected.

As they were docking Jordan waited with the others in the cargo bay where the air lock was located. She had tried to get Reynolds to accept the credits she had on her, but he told her that since they weren't hard up for money to just consider this a favor. Plus he knew she had taken the money without permission and was not too keen on accepting lifted credits, even if they couldn't be traced. He did give her props for fast thinking though.

Jordan shifted from foot to foot in excitement. She had never been to a Starbase before, at least that she could remember. So everything that was happening was rather exciting in her opinion. Granted she would miss the crew of Serenity, but she really wanted to see her father. Dart sat next to her looking just as eager as his master.

The others didn't look nearly as excited, as they had been to this base before. When the air lock finally connected with a loud hiss they smiled indulgently as Jordan practically bounced in place.

"You ready to go Little Bit," Mal asked casually.

"Yes…and no," she admitted. "I'm going to miss you guys and Serenity. She's a great ship! But I really want to see Daddy too…"

"I know what you mean Little Bit," he chuckled. "Maybe one day when you're older we'll meet again."

"Of course! I still owe you for helping me! When I get bigger I'll invent something really cool just for you guys," she declared adamantly.

"That would be shiny," Kaylee grinned, eyes glazed at the possibilities.

Mal rolled his eyes at his mechanic. "No need for you to be doing that Little Bit. We're just glad to help."

Wash's voice echoed over the channel letting them know that they had completed the air lock sequence and they could open the doors. Jayne and Mal moved forward only opening the smaller port instead of the large bay doors. They had to travel through a small hallway before they could enter the actual base. Kaylee and Zoe followed the captain, helping Jordan along the way.

The crew of Serenity had come to accept a small contingent of security meeting them whenever they docked at a Starbase, however the group that met them didn't meet the definition of small at all.

Blinking in confusion and a bit of trepidation Mal eyed the men lined up on each side warily. "Howdy. Must admit I wasn't expecting such a welcome. Mind telling me what the fuss is about," he asked the nearest officer.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault," a man walked down the corridor, tall and clean cut, with graying hair and an easy smile. Mal noted that he walked with a slight limp, but otherwise cut a strong figure. "For some reason they seem to think all Admirals need a procession," he remarked wryly, eyes twinkling in good humor.

Relaxing at this information and the knowledge that they had no intention of harming himself or his crew (an old habit after dealing with the Alliance) he easily grasped the other man's hand, pleased at the firm grip. "Nothing wrong with that. Though I can't imagine how irritating that might get after a time."

"There are days," Pike trailed off meaningfully. "I'm sure Kirk informed you, but I am Admiral Christopher Pike."

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he nodded before pointing out the others. "These fine people are my crew. My First Officer Zoe, Jayne, Kaylee, Inara, Shepard Book, Dr. Simon Tam and his sister River. My pilot Wash will be out in a bit. But I reckon you're here for the little lady," he turned to wave the girl forward. "This is Ms. Jordan McCoy." A small tug on his coat had him sighing a bit. "And Dart."

Pike smiled down at the young girl and the little beagle next to her. He could swear the animal looked familiar but he shook it off. "It's a pleasure Ms. McCoy, and Dart. I'm Chris Pike. Your father asked me to look after you until his arrival four days from now. I do hope you don't mind."

"Daddy trusts you so I will too," she stated simply. "Thank you for coming to meet us. I promise to behave," then she leaned forward to whisper in a voice nearly everyone could hear. "Though I'd really appreciate it if I didn't have to eat any brussel sprouts while I'm here."

Chuckling Pike nodded in agreement. "I think we can work that out." Turning back to Reynolds and his crew he took another look at them. He found he liked what he saw. "Thank you again for doing this. I know McCoy and Kirk will both agree that they owe you a favor for this. And if you ever need anything you can look me up as well."

"Much obliged Admiral Pike," Mal smiled genuinely at the man. He had liked Kirk from what little he had seen, as well as Dr. McCoy. He could see why they trusted this man. "Sadly Little Bit, this is where we part. Me and my crew have a job to do. Feel free to look us up sometime."

"Thanks Captain," she hugged the man around his leg, too small to reach any higher. She then proceeded to say goodbye to the rest of the crew, even Wash who had shown up late.

While she was distracted Mal took Pike to the side handing him the thumb drive she had entrusted to him during the trip. "This is the information she said she downloaded on the bastards that did this. I had the doc check her out, but he informed me our medical equipment is nothing like what you might have. Hopefully there's some information in there that might help."

"Again, thank you Captain," Pike took the thumb drive and carefully tucked it away. He had a feeling it would be very important if it held the information boasted by the child. Given what he knew about Jordan McCoy, he had no doubt she had gotten the information, regardless of her age.

Goodbyes finished and tears shed Jordan waved one last time to the crew of Serenity before following after Admiral Pike, Dart right behind her.

Pike led her through the main corridors of the space station, waving away the majority of the security team that followed him when he was in the more open sectors of the station. They had already reached the portion of the station that only Starfleet personnel and select ambassadors could navigate freely making the security obsolete.

He made sure to shorten his strides, his eyes always keeping her in sight. From his observations, aside from her obvious advanced intelligence, she behaved exactly like a normal three-year-old. Eyes wide in wonder as she stared at everything around her, questions spilling forth at every new thing she encountered. If he hadn't known the facts of the situation from Kirk and McCoy, as well as his personal knowledge of her prior to this incident, he would swear she was a typical child.

However he had known of her before this incident. Hell, she had helped design the Enterprise, as well as several other Starfleet vessels. Her research was the starting point to the current upgrades in warp technology. The only reason Starfleet hadn't tried recruiting her directly, besides her age, was that she willingly collaborated with them and had access to technology they didn't.

Fingers brushing over the small thumb drive he let a frown crease his face. No, Kirk and McCoy would not be the only ones interested in this incident. Several higher ups would be very put out that one of the best assets for the Federation had been harmed in such a fashion. Sure most of them only cared for their own greedy reasons, but that would help in seeing justice done, and that was what mattered.

"Admiral Pike," he shook from his thoughts at her voice. Looking down he noticed her somewhat anxious look now that some of the excitement had worn off. "Is Daddy really coming?"

"Yes he is. In fact he'll be calling us later today to check up on you to make sure you made it in safely," he assured her. "Why would you think he wouldn't?"

Her tiny face puckered thoughtfully. "I don't know. I just have this funny feeling… as if I'm not really sure he would come for me. But I know he would because Daddy always comes… It's weird and hard to explain. I just…feel like I haven't seen him in a long time and don't really believe I will…"

Pike wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew the basics of McCoys personal life, but not enough to give an accurate statement. "I think I understand. But I promise you that he is coming."

Accepting his answer she went back to looking around the area he led her through.

Deciding to change the subject he grinned down at the girl boyishly. "How about lunch? I think they're actually serving something decent in the Officer's club for once and I know they've got good pie."

"What kind of pie?"

Knowing he had her Pike started walking her towards the Officer's club naming off the different varieties of pie they had.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Jim found Bones on the Observation deck, slumped in one of the large stuffed chairs staring aimlessly out into space, a glass held precariously in his hand. He had no doubt the bottle containing the same contents as the glass sat near by. Without a word he eased his way over to his friend, quietly plopping into the chair near his. Neither spoke for several minutes, content to watch the stars fly by.

"We'll be arriving at the station in less than two days," Jim murmured softly; almost loathe to disrupt the atmosphere, but needing his lover to speak. "You should get some rest. You haven't been sleeping much since we got the call last week."

"How can I rest knowing she's out there, alone, stuck as a three-year-old girl with no memories of the past twelve years," the other shot back, his voice lacking any real venom.

"Because she's not alone. She was with Reynolds and his crew and now Pike's with her. On top of that, you've talked to her every day since to make sure she's ok," the younger man reminded his friend.

When the other didn't reply Jim leaned forward, taking one of Bones' hands into his own, fingers stroking the slightly calloused skin. "Why didn't you tell me about your other daughter?"

Closing his eyes Bones let out a pained sigh. When he opened them again the hazel orbs looked lost, not really looking at Jim but a distant memory. The fact that he didn't shy from the other's touch was a good sign.

"I don't know…I guess…I guess it was easier not talking about her," a frown creased his face. "By the time she was two we knew Jordan was different. She could fully communicate with us and read books most five year olds had trouble with. When she was three she started correcting our mistakes in spelling and math. Hell Jim she helped me balance my bank account once." A small smirk twitched at Jim's lips but he didn't interrupt his lover. "When she was five she would disappear outside for hours. She always came back dirty, but unharmed so we didn't think anything of it. Or Jocelyn didn't, I was too busy working my shifts to notice. Come to find out she had dismantled and reassembled the old car we had in the shed."

"Let me guess, completely ruined the engine?"

Bones snorted sending a smug look at Jim. "That car hadn't worked for years. She put it back together and it purred like it was brand new."

"Bullshit."

"I kid you not," Bones shook his head. "That made me and the ex realize that we couldn't provide the education she needed to truly excel. At least not in Georgia. We started looking for different schools that would offer her the best programs and help her. Lord knows we didn't understand the child. I swear Jim; it was like having a miniature adult. In some ways it was great but in others…"

"Made you feel like the child huh."

"More like a frickin' infant." Pausing to gather his thoughts he took a swig from his glass. "She never even understood that she was different. She didn't know why all the kids her age refused to play with her, or teased her. Not that we were much better. Jocelyn hated how Jordan made her look foolish without even trying or knowing that she did so. I…I spent so much time at the hospital that I rarely had time for the girls as it was. And I'll admit I spent more of it with Joanna because I felt like Jordan didn't need me. Looking on it now I can't help think that I was wrong."

Jim didn't bother stating how all kids needed a father. He had already laid his past and feelings bare to this man. He had yet to meet the girl in person, or even hear her full story, but a part of him already felt a small connection. Not many understood the pain of being alone, even when surrounded by others.

"Just before she turned seven we received a notice from an Institute of Higher Learning on Albatross V," Bones continued. "We read over the pamphlets. One of their recruiters came and spoke to us, several times in fact. They wanted Jordan at their school, like Mississippi U wanted the next best quarter back. I was against it at first, for the sheer fact it was on a completely different planet. There was no way in hell I would send one of my kids off to live on another continent alone, forget another world…"

"But…"

"But, it really was the best place for Jordan. They had programs and technology that schools on earth just didn't have. We decided it would be the best for her future. And like any father I wanted my kid to have the best." Huffing a bit he ran one hand through his already mussed hair. "Of course I refused to do this if she didn't want to go, but she seemed so excited. All the things she could learn just fascinated her. And I don't know where she got it from but she had an adventurous streak a mile long. She wanted to go out and explore, so we let her. " He snorted again. "It was the only thing the ex and I had agreed on in years."

"So she's happy, you're happy she's happy. She's getting a great education and likely calling home constantly… What happened?"

"Lots of things. First my father got sick. You know how that turned out." An understanding look passed between them. "The whole thing put more strain on an already strained marriage. Then the divorce happened and I ran away to Starfleet. Over time the calls to her became less and less. Those she made to me got cut short due to my work or some other trivial matter that popped up. I know Jocelyn stopped bothering with her a few years ago, and she speaks to Joanna maybe once or twice every six months. Hell I barely have time to write her once a month, can't remember the last time we saw each other before this incident, and that was always by Vid-link. We never even went to see her at that school, or had her come home on holidays," his throat caught a little, and Jim could see moisture in his eyes. "The worst thing is that recently I've come to realize that no matter when I called or wrote she always made time for me. I can't claim the same and I'm her God Damned father. To think I bitch about how I can't see Joanna or speak to her because of my ex. Yet I have a daughter I could always speak with and I chose not to. It's a wonder she hasn't just said the hell with all of us."

For a time Jim didn't answer.

"I wish I could tell you it was ok. That it didn't hurt her and she understood," he finally began. "But I'd be lying. However you have something most people don't get until it's too late. You have a second chance. Even if she hadn't turned into a child this would have come up. Or was that not you the other week hauling ass back to your quarters simply to make a call?"

"What if…what if I screw it up again?" The tangible fear and doubt in Bones' voice touched something deep within Jim.

"You won't," Jim smiled his cock-sure grin. "Because she'll be right here with all of us this time and we'll make sure you do it right."


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Jordan sat at the coffee table in Admiral Pike's 'temporary' office. Apparently he was just visiting the Starbase so he didn't have a permanent office here. He had been in a lot of meetings, especially the day after she had arrived, but he made sure someone was always near by for her in case she needed something. However he was the one that always took her to get food, or took her back to their shared quarters. He had told her explicitly that she was not to wander around without him.

At first that had worried her, yet once he handed her several PADDs and assured her that he would take her and Dart to the 'park' they had on the station she didn't worry so much. Of course the initial PADDs he had given her didn't satisfy her curiosity or keep her busy longer than a few hours. When he had returned from the meetings the first day to discover every single book and game he had given her to occupy her mind had been completed or defeated he gave her more advanced subjects to enjoy.

In all Admiral Pike was a very nice man and she liked him. He even held her hand when the doctors drew blood for tests. He advised they wouldn't be running any more advanced tests until her father arrived, but they needed the blood to verify her DNA and see if they could find any abnormalities. She didn't mind so much since this doctor had lollie pops.

Currently she was playing with a 3D chess set he had brought in for her. They had played a bit last night before she had to go to bed. Seeing that she enjoyed it he brought it with them and set it up for her. But she didn't have anyone to play against so she had to challenge the computer. It wasn't something unusual, her playing alone, but it made her heart ache more than it usually did.

Just as she prepared to bring the game into Check the door to the office slid open revealing a very tall older man. From his very straight face and pointed ears she realized he was a Vulcan.

"Hello," she greeted politely. "I'm sorry but Admiral Pike is not here right now. He has a meeting with the command staff today. But he's coming back before lunch if you want to wait."

The Vulcan raised a slight brow at her, a reaction she had gotten from many adults though she didn't quite understand why. She had been polite after all.

"I see. I must admit I am earlier than anticipated," he cocked his head. "If it is no trouble for you I would not mind waiting."

"It's no trouble at all," she grinned to assure the man. "I'm Jordan McCoy, pleased to meet you."

At her introduction his eyebrow rose even higher and he studied her a bit more. "Ambassador Sybek. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Jordan didn't know much about Vulcans but she knew they liked to play games that challenged the mind. Perhaps he would like to play chess with her?

"Um…I can start a new game if you would like to play with me," she gestured to the chess set. "It's rather boring playing the computer."

"Indeed. I found that myself," he acknowledged, coming over to take the seat across from her, his eyes taking in the game already in progress. "May I inquire as to which color you were in this game?"

"White. I like white, it's a nice color."

"Agreed," his tone didn't even hint at the surprise he felt upon studying the board. The girl, who couldn't be older than three or four at most, had the computer in check. A feat that most adults could not pull off. "Are you sure you do not mind starting a new game?"

"Oh no. It's much more fun when playing against someone real," she gave him a toothy grin, eyes twinkling in excitement. With a quick command she cleared the board to begin a new game, all of the pieces in their start position and the computer off. "Which color would you like to be?"

"I believe I shall take the black pieces. I have a fondness for that color," he replied kindly, hard pressed not to smile when she did.

Beginning the game in earnest the two started off with basic moves to test their opponent. Soon more complicated moves entered the field challenging each player. Though Sybek knew he could defeat the child, having many more years of tactical experience, her moves and pattern of thinking fascinated him. As they played he began to question her.

"You mentioned your surname is McCoy? That would not be any relation to a Dr. Leonard McCoy, of the Enterprise would it?"

"Yes, he's my daddy."

"Fascinating. I was not aware Dr. McCoy had a daughter so young. I was led to believe his child is fifteen and living on Earth."

"You mean Joanna? She's my twin. I'm told I haven't lived with them for a while, but I can't remember. It's very complicated…"

"I see? Would it be too much to inquire about it," he watched, as she looked straight at him as if gauging his trustworthiness. Apparently she approved of what she saw as she began to tell her story. Once she had finished he quietly absorbed the information she had given him. "Interesting. It appears that someone at your institute has been delving into illegal research. You say Admiral Pike has the information you retrieved?"

"Yup. I gave it to Captain Reynolds and I know he gave it to Admiral Pike," she nodded, placing her rook near his king though not close enough for checkmate. "I also told Daddy about it so he's going to run more tests when he gets here to see if they can change me back. But I'm not sure if they can."

"Why is that?"

"The institute supposedly has the best technology, even better than Starfleet," she advised. "I looked it up while I was here. If they couldn't reverse it, I'm not sure Starfleet has the technology to do so. I may have to grow up all over again. Except it wouldn't be all over again because I don't remember the first time…"

"Indeed. Though perhaps with time your memories will resurface. Given your age your body might have decided that you would not be able to handle those memories at this time and has simply stored them away until you reach an age you can process them," he suggested wisely, his own mind having gone through a similar process many years ago.

"It would make sense. After all we still don't know the full capacity of the human brain," she nodded in agreement. "Who's to say what's in there?"

Lips twitching ever so slightly Spock Prime, or Sybek as he was known, tilted his head in acknowledgement of her words. He was very glad he had made the tiring trip out here, if for nothing more than to encounter this enlightening young girl.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Chris Pike didn't know what was stranger. The fact that he had found Ambassador Sybek, or Spock Prime as a select few knew him, playing chess with Jordan in his office before lunch or that she was sitting here at the dinner table with no less than four Vulcans carrying on a rather detailed and informed conversation, especially for a three-year-old.

At first she had kept quiet, obviously minding her manners, if not perhaps a bit intimidated by the Vulcan party. However when Sybek engaged her in conversation, something he noted had confused the other, younger Vulcans, she opened right up.

Upon seeing the intelligence this child held the other Vulcans also began to join the conversation. Very soon they were telling her about various aspects of Vulcan culture and she would counter with human rituals and traditions, pointing out similarities and differences. It was probably the most animated conversation he had ever witnessed Vulcans having.

Of course she didn't just speak to the Vulcans, she had also pulled in the command staff of the station making sure they had a say in the conversation. In the end what had originally promised to be a slightly dull evening had turned into a rather enjoyable event for all present. Yet like all things dinner was coming to an end and he could see her earlier energy starting to deplete drastically.

He let her stay long enough to say goodnight to the other guests before whisking her off to his quarters for bed. It didn't quite surprise him that Prime followed.

The Vulcan waited in his common room as he helped Jordan into bed and tucked her in, Dart curled up right beside her. Making sure to crack the door slightly he joined the other in the sitting room, offering a drink which was politely declined.

"I'm guessing you're wondering about our little guest," Pike started, pouring a drink for himself.

"She informed me earlier in your office as to what she has been told occurred. I understand that she gave you the files discussing the experiment," aged eyes full of wisdom and experience settled on him.

"That she did. We've already run a preliminary scan of the data collected. It was…disturbing to say the least," rolling his shoulders to try and ease the tension he continued. "They claimed they were researching better medical techniques for regenerating cells, to the point of fully regenerating missing limbs. However digging deeper it appears that they were trying to change the actual DNA sequence. I have no doubt if she had been in the beam any longer she would have died. It seems to break down the cellular growth and reverse it. My guess is they are working on a weapon of some sort."

"A disturbing prospect," Prime allowed his lips to down turn ever so slightly. "Would it be acceptable for me to view this data?"

"By all means," Pike waved. "Perhaps you'll find something we didn't. I do know that so far the scientists and doctors here don't feel there is a chance to reverse the effects. They have confirmed from the few blood and tissue samples they took that she is growing normally, as if she was actually three instead of fifteen. However we can't do any further testing without her father present. He already raised hell with us taking her blood samples." Snorting at the memory he let a small smirk cross his face. "Luckily Jordan was able to calm him down."

Prime didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes glazed in memory. "Though I have not had much contact with the McCoy of this dimension, I am sure he is very similar. Thus her ability to calm him is likely an amazing feat."

"Believe me it is," Pike grinned into his drink. "Did you know Jordan in your past dimension, as you and that McCoy worked together for some time?"

"No, sadly I did not," Prime crossed his arms. "There are many similarities yet even greater differences. I once shared a part of myself with the McCoy of my dimension. In doing so I brushed a memory he hid deep inside. It actually surprised me that Sybok had not been able to pull it up." He waved off the other man's questioning look not bothering to go into that story. "In our dimension Jordan McCoy died at a very young age. Her survival here would explain many advancements that this time line has compared to my own past."

Pike hadn't expected that. He swallowed hard, unable to believe that the little energetic ball of sunshine had died in any dimension. He could imagine the affect that had on the McCoy of Prime's time line. Hell, he'd only known her for three days and he already felt attached.

"That wouldn't surprise me," he finally managed to speak. "Her current research on warp drives is said to decrease the time frame for completing a warp nine engine from ten years to four. I also know she had a hand in designing the Enterprise and several of our other ships. And you yourself mentioned the major differences you found with the Enterprise from your time line and this one."

"Indeed. It is a good thing that she discovered the plans of those men and made her escape," he observed. "I have a feeling she will be instrumental in the future of this dimension."

"Of that I have no doubt," Pike chuckled. "The problem will come in where to place her. Obviously we can't send her back to the Institute. The politicians want her under Starfleet's full control, but I know her father is not going to accept that. We could try sending her to her mother, but from what McCoy told me the woman hasn't contacted the girl in four years." Suddenly weary he sighed.

"Why not place her on the Enterprise with her father?"

"A kid on a Starship? That'd be too dangerous."

"Perhaps, but she is not a normal child," the Vulcan pointed out logically. "This way she would be with her father and Starfleet would be able to assist in her education."

Pike considered it. "That might work…we'll have to run it by her father and administration of course. But I could probably pull a few strings on that."

That subject done the two moved on to discuss the actual reason of Prime's visit. Neither man noticed the tiny shadow moving behind the cracked door of the guest bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Bones paced his office for the fifth time that hour. He had already dealt with the various patients he had that morning, looked over his reports and reorganized the supply closet twice. Nurse Chapel had finally threatened to sedate him if he didn't leave the sickbay alone. So he was relegated to his office. He supposed he could have gone to the bridge, but he didn't think any of them would appreciate him hovering and asking for their ETA again.

Glancing at the clock he sighed heavily, flopping into his chair in defeat. Two hours. They had another two hours before they finally reached Starbase 7. He didn't think he could hold on that long. Then again he didn't know if he could handle seeing his daughter in person after so many years. What would he say to her? How could he deal with being the father of a toddler again? Well semi-toddler.

He did know he wasn't going to let anyone else take her. Starfleet be damned if they thought he'd allow someone else to raise her this time around. She certainly wasn't going back to that institute. And he knew Jocelyn wouldn't want anything to do with her, now that she had a new husband and Joanna to follow in her image. After all she had already pushed Jordan to the side once. Not that he had done much better, but at least he had kept in contact with his daughter.

Of course he had to consider her needs.

School was at the top of the to do list. From what he's learned so far she doesn't remember anything from the past twelve years, which meant she would need to learn things all over again. But really, the Enterprise had the top scientific and mathematical minds in the Universe. Having someone tutor her here and there wouldn't be an issue. Hell she'd likely learn more, especially with some of the planets she'd be able to visit. Granted a lot would have to be self-study, but she had done that long before the institute, and if he remembered correctly she had done a lot of that there as well. She and Scotty would probably get along like two peas in a pod given their love of all things engine related. Of course if he did allow her anywhere near the Scot, he'd have to remember to have someone responsible around as a chaperone. Lord only knew what experiments those two would come up with.

She could room with him. Granted he and Jim were in a serious relationship, but they had yet to take it to the next level, as such both had their own rooms still. And since he is the CMO his room came with an extra room that was supposed to serve as an office. He could easily have it converted into a room for her.

Basic necessities like food and toiletries wouldn't be an issue, though clothes might. Not too many three-year-olds lived on starships. He knew the Space station had a few shops that various cargo ships and transport vessels stopped at when there. And often the personnel there had their families with them, given the length of their duty tours. So he could probably get her some outfits there. He would also need to pick her up a few toys. Even when growing up the first time she liked stuffed animals and other childish items.

Speaking of animals, he'd also have to accommodate for Dart. He didn't see Jordan allowing the dog to stay behind, no matter what he said. And she had most certainly inherited the McCoy stubbornness.

The only problems with having her on the Enterprise were: one, she would be the only child and two, it was not the safest ship to be on for anyone. Especially when one considered how many enemies Jim had accrued over the past few years not to mention his natural penchant for attracting trouble. Having her on board during a crisis could cause him to lose focus on his job. Then again as a professional he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen. Too many lives depended on him.

And in a few hours his daughter would once again depend on him. Could he handle that? Did he even want to?

Yes. Yes he could and not too surprisingly he really wanted to be a father again. The way he should have been to both of his girls when they were younger.

No one would question that he loved his daughters, but he hadn't quite been there like he should have. Granted his absence in Joanna's life had more to do with the divorce settlement than choice, but that had no affect on his relationship with Jordan. Now he finally had a chance to make up for what he had missed out on, and he'd be a damn fool not to take it. And McCoys did NOT breed fools.

"Hey," Jim's voice broke him from his musings. "I figured you'd be on the bridge by now, hounding us to 'hurry the hell up'." His lover grinned jovially as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I would but I have the strangest feeling Spock would utilize his Vulcan neck pinch on me if I tried," snorted Bones. "Unlike some people, he's not afraid of hyposprays."

Jim ignored the taunt. "Just spoke to Admiral Pike. He's going to meet us with Jordan at the docking station. I've also arranged for a few days stay so we can allow for some shore leave and give you a chance to get what you need for Jordan to come stay with us."

"And how do you know Starfleet is going to let her," Bones challenged, even though he was thinking along the same lines. "They don't generally allow children on starships, especially their Flagship."

"I've done my homework Bones," Jim rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Starfleet LOVES your little girl. Hell, they'd adopt her if they could, but Pike's already warned them that you won't let her out of your sight after this fiasco."

"Damn straight I won't," the doctor growled.

"Regardless they're going to do what's best for her and still allow them to keep tabs on her. What better way to do that than to have her on a Federation starship," the younger man let the words sink in. "I will say this though. After looking over her files and information on her, she and Scotty will NOT be allowed alone together. I don't need them coming up with god knows what kind of experiments."

Bones barked in laughter. "I had already thought of that. We just have to make sure we find someone able to say no to both of them."

"I'm sure it won't be too hard," Jim waved him off.

"Say that after you've faced one of Jordan's puppy-dog looks."


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Once more Jordan found herself waiting impatiently, shifting from foot to foot with nervous energy. Only this time it wasn't for her arrival to the station, but for the arrival of her father. Thankfully Admiral Pike had kept the information as to the time of arrival to himself until it was time to head down to the docking stations. Otherwise she never would have been able to concentrate on her lessons with Ambassador Sybek, who decided to work with her math skills.

She liked him as a teacher. He knew all sorts of things and was very patient when she had questions. Though the ones she really wanted to ask she kept to herself. She knew very well that the conversation he had last night with Admiral Pike was not meant for her ears. Mommy had always gotten mad when she over heard something she wasn't supposed to then asked about it. She didn't think the adults here would appreciate it either.

Tugging at the hem of her shirt she fidgeted again. While she was excited to see her father, she was scared too. He knew her as a teenager, and apparently not well from some of the conversations she had heard. What would he expect? Did he want her to turn back to the way she was? Would he be able to accept her as she is now? It was all very confusing for her. Emotions she had never experienced, that she remembered, swirled around inside of her until her stomach twisted with them. A part of her wanted to turn tail and run, hide away from the world. While a larger part simply wanted her Daddy to pick her up into his arms and hold her while she finally let the fear and confusion of the last week out.

"See those doors opening Jordan," Pike pointed to the large bay doors that allowed the starships to come in from space. Turning her head she watched as the lights blinked in sequence and the locks on the giant metal frames released, slowly pulling back. "Any second now the USS Enterprise is going to come through those doors."

Moving closer to the window once she received his silent nod of approval she leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of the ship everyone talked about. Beside her Dart propped his front legs on the edge of the glass, looking very much like his master at the moment. The view had several of the nearby adults chuckling.

She saw the saucer first, it's height at least ten decks tall. Then the neck of the ship led down sleekly into the main body. Two sections split off to form the nacelles of the ship. The closer it got the larger it seemed. Jordan stared in pure wonder at the ship she had supposedly helped create, or so the files had read. She knew she shouldn't have looked into herself, but she was so curious and Pike didn't say she couldn't use his computer.

Still, seeing it in person as she did now totally beat reading about it. Jordan could easily understand why this vessel was hailed as the great flagship of the Federation Fleet. And if all turned out well, she'd get to live there with her Daddy.

Pike watched the child stare at the ship before them. He could empathize with her. When he first saw the Enterprise he had fallen in love; his only regret in life was how little time he had had to captain her. However he knew she was meant for Kirk and his crew. It showed with every report he got from them.

It took a good twenty minutes for the Enterprise to come to a full stop and properly dock within the bay of the Starbase.

"How do they get off the ship," Jordan turned to him suddenly. "Do they beam over or take shuttles?"

"They take shuttles," he explained. "It uses up less energy and is less confusing for the station. They only have transporters for emergencies and specific needs of various cargo ships. In fact if you look closely," he leaned over, raising a hand up towards the Enterprise. "See there, that's their shuttle bay opening. The first group should be here soon. And I bet your Daddy is with them."

Hazel eyes met his hopefully before turning back to the window to watch the approaching shuttle. Squinting she tried to make out the forms of the people on the shuttle, but they were still too far away. Then the smaller vessel turned to its right, away from the observation deck.

"Where are they going?"

"To Shuttle bay four," Pike smiled reassuringly, holding his hand out for her. Once her tiny fingers slipped into his he led her to where he knew her father was waiting. "I thought you'd enjoy seeing the ship come in. The shuttle bay doesn't have large enough windows to see it properly."

"Oh. Yes, it was much better this way," she agreed, eyes darting back towards the now fully docked starship. "She's really pretty."

"That she is Jordan. That she is."

As they approached the bay, passing through a few doors they heard voices up ahead.

"Calm down Bones," Pike recognized Kirk's voice anywhere. "I'm sure she's fine. Pike's probably bringing her here now."

"Then why aren't they here already," the familiar tenor of the grouchy doctor shot back. "You told him when we would be arriving right?"

Pike just chuckled as Jordan shot off like a bolt of lightening at the sound of her father's voice. Dart hot on her heals. He didn't have any problems letting her go as they had just entered the bay and he seriously doubted she would get lost.

Jordan for her part simply allowed her legs to take her to where she heard her father. Skidding around one of the shuttles she found him standing next to a man she recognized as Captain Kirk. Her Daddy wore the standard Blue of a science officer for Starfleet, while Kirk wore gold. Ignoring everyone else she cried out, running towards the man she had wanted to see for days.

"DADDY!"

Bones blinked, his rant halting as the familiar voice called out to him. Turning to his left he saw Jordan coming at him full speed, arms wide open. Without missing a beat he took two giant steps forward sweeping her into his arms the moment they connected. Like a monkey she latched onto him, arms around his neck and legs wrapped solidly around his waste, as if afraid to let go. Her head found a place on his shoulder in the crook of his neck, and he could feel the start of a few tears. His own arms locked around her tiny frame, holding onto her as if for the first time. His body started to sway gently in a rhythm that had always calmed her before. Kissing her head and holding her close he whispered words of comfort to her.

"It's ok baby. Daddy's here now," he murmured, eyes moist with unshed tears. "I got you."

Jim smiled as he watched the father daughter reunion. Shaking his head he moved over towards Pike, taking a moment to sweep the little dog that had been forgotten in the moment up into his arms. "And who might you be," he scratched right behind the dog's ears receiving a pleased whine in return. Taking a stand next to Pike he nodded in greeting. "Admiral."

"Kirk," came the reply. "I see you met Jordan's dog Dart."

"So Dart's your name huh," again he rubbed the dog in just the right places. "Thanks for watching her these past four days. I owe you big time."

"No you don't. Not for this," Pike smirked at the other. "She's been no trouble at all. And she actually made a dinner with Vulcans enjoyable. I swear one or two of them slipped and actually smiled."

"No way," Kirk choked on a laugh. "I would have paid to see that!"

"You just might," Pike informed him conspiratorially. "They're still here for business, led by our mutual friend Prime. He has especially taken a shine to the girl. Wouldn't surprise me if they joined us for another meal."

Jim raised a brow. "Well she's just winning hearts left and right isn't she?"

Pike snorted. "She did that before this even happened. All she had to do was flash an idea and the higher ups fell over backwards for her. Now she's ten times cuter and has a pout that could kill." And evil grin crossed his face. "You boys have no idea what you're in for."

"So I take it my request went through?"

"Yeah. It helped that Prime also suggested and supported it, along with myself and a few others in high places," Pike nodded. "You can rest assured this incident at the Institute will be looked into, but we want her protected. Starfleet sees her as a valuable commodity. So who better to protect her than the very best we have."

"Of course. I won't let anything happen to her," Jim grinned cockily, his ego swelling slightly.

"I was talking about Spock," Pike corrected the other man dryly, mirth dancing in his eyes when Kirk deflated.

Before Kirk could retaliate Bones joined then, Jordan still firmly in his grasp. He looked to Pike, eyes full of gratitude. "I can't thank you enough Admiral."

"No problem McCoy," he noticed that Jordan was crying now, big silent tears as she refused to let go of her father. He understood perfectly. In fact it had surprised him that she had not broken down earlier given the stress this had to have caused her. But sometimes it takes the reassurance of a parent before one can let themselves be weak. "If you'll come with me I'll show you to your quarters for the time being. Commander Dallas will join us later as he is currently dealing with our Vulcan ambassadors. Plus we felt it would be good to give you two time to be reacquainted."

"That sounds like a plan," Jim answered for them all. "We need to stay a few days and re-supply in any case. We'll have plenty of time to catch up with Rich."

Bones followed as Pike led him and Jim through the Starbase. He ignored anyone they passed, focused on his daughter. Like in the past she didn't wail or make a huge fuss, but her tears wouldn't stop and her breathing was erratic due to her sobs. As a doctor he knew this was a healthy reaction, especially given the stress she surely endured the past several days. As a father it broke his heart to see her in such a condition.

He had forgotten how small Jordan and Joanna had been at this age. She seemed more like a doll than a child, if one ignored the death grip she had on him at the moment. Not that his hold on her was any less strong.

After what seemed hours Pike opened a door which led to a small suite he and Jim would be using while here. Nodding to the admiral he walked in pacing the floor while still rocking Jordan for comfort. Jim had eyed them for a moment before turning back to Pike.

"You know, I bet this little guy could use a walk," he smiled, shifting Dart in his arms. "I think I'll take him to the park for a little bit. I take it you're in the visitor's office?"

"Yup. But a walk sounds like a good idea," Pike returned the grin knowingly. "I've found over the past few years that I like being able to get out and stretch my legs."

Jim chuckled then called out to his lover. "Hey Bones. We're going to take Dart to the park. We'll see you later, yeah."

Hazel met blue in a grateful glance. "Yeah, that'll be good. Thanks." Once the door had closed behind them leaving the duo alone Bones moved towards the bathroom, grabbing one of the small wash clothes and rinsing it in cool water. Ringing it out with one hand after shifting Jordan slightly, he brought it up, pulling her face from his shoulder and gently wiping tears from her cheeks. Her whole face was flushed, her eyes red rimmed and wet.

"Take deep breaths baby," he advised softly trying to get her breathing back to a more normal rhythm. Jordan tried to comply though she would hiccup or cough every now and again. Bones didn't let it bother him; he just started to breath in time with her, helping her along. "That's it. Just breathe with me. That's a good girl." Jordan let out a shuddering breath, hands coming up to rub at her eyes. Bones smiled slightly; gently knocking her hands away and using the wash clothe to take care of that. "Feeling better?"

Jordan nodded not quite able to speak just yet. Bones seemed to understand.

"Do you want some water?" Again she nodded. Moving to the small kitchen area he pulled out a glass not pleased that they did not provide any plastic cups. He would need to pick some of those up too. Filling it halfway he held the glass up, letting her hands wrap around it but he kept control only allowing her small sips. "Not too much. You'll make yourself sick," he admonished calmly as he pulled the glass away and set it down.

Moving to the couch he sat down settling her in his lap, one arm supporting her back and rubbing soothing circles over it. Jordan had one hand fisted in his blue shirt, refusing to let go, the other rubbed at her nose and eyes occasionally.

Running his free hand through her hair he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't imagine how scared you were," he kept his voice low, not wishing to upset her again. "It was very brave of you to come find me on your own. I'm very proud of you for keeping your head and thinking things through."

Jordan sniffed, eyes looking a bit guilty. "Even though I took money from that man without asking?"

"I'll admit that wasn't the nicest thing to do and usually it is very wrong to take things, especially money, without asking," Bones grinned remembering the conversation where she had first explained that part of her escape. "But in this situation it was about survival. And I'd rather you do what you needed to survive. We can deal with the consequences later."

"What's going to happen now? We don't live with Mommy and JoJo any more, and I'm not supposed to be three, but I can't remember not being three," the lower lip popped out and trembled slightly as she spoke. "I looked myself up on Admiral Pike's computer and it said I lived at that school for eight years. And they said Mommy hasn't contacted me in four years and I never get to see you or JoJo except for vid-links. Did…did I do something wrong? Is that why you sent me away?"

"Oh sweetie of course not," Bones pulled her into a tight hug. When he pulled back he made sure their eyes locked. "We sent you to the school because you wanted to go and it was the best place for you to learn at the time. The schools on Earth just weren't enough to challenge you and give you what you needed. I admit that we were wrong in not coming to visit you or having you come home. Then your mother and I, well we found out that we just didn't love each other any more and separated." At the look on her face he quickly added, "It had nothing to do with you or JoJo and we don't love either of you less. But…we are to blame for not keeping in touch like we should have. You just seemed so self-sufficient and with the distance it got pushed to the side," he frowned at those words and the bad taste they gave him. "That's no excuse, but I'm going to make up for it now. We're trying to get Starfleet to let you come live with me on the Enterprise. I figure with the technology and geniuses we have on board it'll be ten times better than that silly institute."

"I…I can really come live with you? You don't mind," she asked. Bones nearly cursed himself. His daughter didn't even remember the past twelve years yet even now she worried he would not want her. How could he have let her doubt that she meant the world to him?

"Of course. There's nothing I want more Darlin'."

"What if they manage to change me back? Or if I'm stuck like this?"

"Then we'll deal with it, but I'm not letting you go. You're stuck with me now kid."

Placated that he truly meant it she decided to make sure her partner in crime was welcome too. "And Dart can come?"

Bones chuckled, pleased to see a bit of that familiar sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah the da-darn dog can come too."


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

Bones waited for Jim to come back before he took Jordan out to the stores to get her some of the necessities he knew she would need. During the time they waited she told him more about her stay on the station and all the new things she had seen. He didn't interrupt her; instead he enjoyed the way she would prattle on about anything and everything, her eyes lighting up and her little face going through a mirage of expressions. God how he had missed this kind of interaction with both of his daughters.

An hour had probably passed before Jim came back to their room. He hadn't bothered knocking; instead he opened the door allowing Dart to come in first. The Beagle wondered over to McCoy sniffing at him curiously before wagging his tail and sitting at his feet. Jordan giggled and leaned over precariously to pet the dog.

"We so need to get him a Frisbee," Kirk declared as he plopped on the couch next to Bones. "Or a ball or something! I've never seen a dog run like that!"

Bones rolled his eyes but didn't disagree. Jordan looked at Jim smiling brightly. "That's because Beagles are part of the Hound group. They are bred as hunters and often chase after foxes and birds. They have to run lots and be very fast to catch them. If they don't exercise right they get fat. Like Ms. Dempsey's cat Fluffy."

"Really," Jim considered the dog at his feet. "Huh, guess we'll have to let him chase some aliens around. That will keep him in shape."

Bones huffed at his friend and lover but didn't bother to reprimand him. "Jordan, this is James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise and my very good friend. Jim, this is my daughter Jordan, or Joey when she's particularly feisty."

"Pleasure to meet you my lady," Jim did a half-bow in his seat, gently taking her tiny hand and kissing the back of it bringing forth more giggles from the child.

"And you Captain Kirk," she put on a false stately voice and made a show of holding a imaginary skirt, bobbing her head down like she had curtsied.

"You can call me Jim," he winked at the girl. "I checked up on the crew. Spock has everyone running shifts for shore leave. Commander Dallas has invited us to dine with him and his command crew tonight along with the Vulcan Ambassadors. I already told Spock and Uhura. Pike will be there too." He lounged lazily against the cushion. "That's at 1900 and it's only 1530 right now so we have three and a half hours. What do you want to do?"

Bones sighed. "It's not so much a want as a need. Jordan doesn't have more than this outfit and a small jumpsuit the station provided. So we need to get her some clothes, and a few other odds and ends."

"We have to go shopping," Jordan looked almost as put out as her father. It was probably the first time Jim could remember ever meeting a female that didn't like to shop.

"'Fraid so baby," Bones let a small smirk curl his lips. Jordan really was more like him now that he thought about it. More often than not he and his ex would simply buy clothes for Joanna and just get another set in the same size. Jordan preferred it that way, more time for her to read her books or do what she wanted.

Huffing indignantly as if they were asking her to do the worst chore imaginable she crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine. Can Dart come?"

At the sound of his name the dog's head popped up to look at the humans.

"I'm sorry but no," Bones shook his head. "Dogs are only allowed in certain areas of the station and the shops are not one of them. Besides he looks like he could use a nap." Indeed the dog had stretched out ready for a good sleep after the games it had played with Jim in the park. Since the adults were protecting his master so well he would let her go with them.

"Ok." Jordan relented unhappily.

The three set out to the portion of the station that catered to shops for the various families and travelers. Bones and Jim made sure to keep Jordan between them at all times, that is when Bones wasn't simply carrying her. Luckily there weren't too many shops for them to visit. Of course this also meant limited selection but Bones and Jordan preferred that. They stuck to the essentials, a few pairs of pants, underwear and socks, shirts both short and long sleeved and a coat and sweatshirts. They also managed to get two pairs of shoes, sneakers and one nice pair of slip-ons to go with the simple dress Jim got her.

The next stop they made was to a novelty store that had various toys to keep children amused as well as some other items. Jordan had drifted over to the more advanced games and child chemistry sets. Jim had immediately gone towards the play phasers and other interactive 'boyish' toys. Bones just stayed with Jordan preparing himself for the difficult task of telling her no when she picked out the most advanced science set. Damned if she didn't do it every time.

Like he predicted she came up to him carrying the most advanced science stations for children. The box clearly stated for ages fifteen and up.

"Can I get this one Daddy," she looked so hopeful and he knew it would kill him to deny her, but really, the Enterprise had much better equipment. Besides why did she want to make synthetic crystals?

"Jordan honey," she knew that tone of voice. Her shoulders slumped automatically. "You know this says for kids 15 and up. While I'm sure you're probably smarter than that, it's still too dangerous for you to have right now. Besides we're going to get you on the Enterprise. The science lab they have is way more advanced than this and I know you'll find a way to get a chance to play in there," he added dryly. She would too, she had done it several times at the hospital he had worked in. "So you need to pick something else. Like a puzzle or something that will keep your mind occupied."

"But most of the games that look interesting are also too old for me," she argued calmly. "Or so the box says."

"Why don't you show me and I'll decide?"

"Why would that be different from this?"

"Those board games and puzzles don't have dangerous pieces or chemicals. They are hard simply for the fact they challenge the brain with difficult trivia. This." He tapped the large box she had dragged up beside her, as it stood taller than she did. "Has a lot of dangerous physical components that could cause problems. At least in the science lab on the ship there will be adults there and safety regulations to make it safer."

Bones waited as she mulled over his words looking for any discrepancies or arguments she could use. This too was a natural habit for her. However he knew he would win as he had used logic. Jocelyn had never been able to tell Jordan no without upsetting her greatly for the sheer fact that she used the impatient argument of 'I said so'. While it worked on Joanna, for Jordan you had to approach things from a different point of view. As long as you explained why in a reasonable manner she generally could accept your answer.

Nodding in acceptance Jordan pushed the large box back to where it belonged, then pulled her father with her towards the games she found interesting. Most of them were mind teasers and a few interactive computer games. As she had stated the few that looked interesting to her were for ages leaning towards the teens. However he knew that she could handle the majority of them with out too much difficulty. So together they looked through the ones available and narrowed it down to the two best choices. He then let her choose which one she wanted and true to form she picked one. Had it been Joanna she would have demanded that he buy her both games. Jordan was far more practical. He did however make a mental note of the game she did not get for a possible future birthday or Christmas gift.

Moving to the check out Bones couldn't keep the groan in as he found Jim holding a variable mountain of toys.

"Da-darn it Jim," he raised a brow at his lover. "What exactly is all that for?"

"What? They…looked fun," the younger man threw his own version of a pout at Bones. Jordan giggled at the silly display.

"I am NOT paying for all that."

Jim stuck out his tongue. "I never asked you too."

Bones just huffed and led them to the check out where they paid for their purchases. True to his word Jim paid for the things he had picked up. Once done, they had to make their way back to the room that they would use for the duration of their visit. As a group they made for an interesting picture, especially given that the Captain of the Enterprise was the one carrying a large bag of toys smiling brightly all the way.

Upon reaching their room they found Spock waiting for them.

"Spock," Jim greeted, swinging the bag of toys to the ground. "I trust all is well and the shore leave shifts have started.

"Yes captain," the Vulcan confirmed, eyebrow lifting ever so slightly at the bag in his captain's hand. Knowing there would be no point to comment on it as he had learned more about Kirk these past few years he wisely remained silent. "I took the liberty of having your dress uniforms brought over as we will be dining with Commander Dallas and his staff this evening. Yours has also been prepared doctor."

"Thanks Spock," Jim managed to hide a wince. While he enjoyed how good his dress uniform made him look, he really disliked the thing. Far too stuffy in his opinion. "I believe you have yet to be formally introduced to Bones' daughter." He turned to Jordan. "Jordan McCoy I would like you to meet my First Officer and Head Science Officer, Commander Spock."

"Greetings Commander," Jordan nodded formally bringing up one hand in the Vulcan salute. "I trust you are well this day."

Once more Spock's eyebrow rose though this time his eyes held a gleam of approval. He raised his hand in a return Vulcan salute. "Greetings to you, Jordan McCoy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well it's 1745 now. We need to get ready," Kirk frowned at his watch. "I trust we are meeting you and Uhura there? Has Scotty been informed?"

"Yes, I have made sure Mr. Scott knows of the dinner. He will meet us there as well."

"Good. See you in a few Spock," Jim grinned and waved as he walked through the doorway planning to get ready. McCoy and Jordan also nodded to him before they too headed inside and Spock left for his own quarters to prepare.


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing of Star Trek or any other series that might pop up. This is an AU, with an added daughter for McCoy. _

For two days the Enterprise stayed at the Starbase. Jordan spent all of her time with her father, mostly in the medical labs as they ran tests to see if they could turn her back to her natural form. The rest of the time was spent either at the park or in their quarters. Jim would visit with them often, though he spent a good deal of time with Commander Dallas and Admiral Pike. Ambassador Sybek also spent time with her before they had to leave, though he gave her a PADD with several lessons on it he knew she would enjoy.

The time for departure came. The Enterprise had a mission to complete and they could not take any more time at the base. Her father had already had all of her new clothes and necessities sent over to the ship. Apparently the Chief engineer, Scotty as he told her to call him, had converted the study in her father's quarters into a new bedroom for her. Once they had wrapped up everything they needed to do at the base and filed the necessary reports they headed to the shuttle bay to leave.

Jordan stood by her father, with Dart at her side, as the Command staff of the base, Admiral Pike and Ambassador Sybek said their goodbyes to the group and to her in particular. She made sure to properly execute the Vulcan hand sign and told the ambassador to 'live long and prosper', receiving the same in return. From the proud look on her father's face and the smiles on everyone else she knew she had completed the Vulcan farewell successfully. She made sure to thank Admiral Pike and the Command staff of the base for helping her.

With one last goodbye her father led her into the shuttle, taking her up towards the front so she could watch the pilot. The man in question turned to them with a smile. He was of Asian decent and wore a gold shirt much like Jim did.

"Jordan this is Lt. Sulu," Bones introduced as he placed her in her chair and started to strap her in. "He's the navigator for Enterprise."

"Hello Mr. Sulu," she smiled happily at him.

"Hey munchkin," Sulu winked at her. "No worries I'll get us home safely." Turning his attention to the beagle sniffing at his legs he let a hand come down to pet it. "And who is this?"

"That's Dart. He's my friend," Jordan informed trying to wriggle a bit as her father tightened the straps. "Daddy! I can't move."

"That's the point," he muttered. "These things are dangerous."

Jordan rolled her eyes making Sulu have to duck to cover a chuckle. "Daddy, you've been in Space for years! You said so. It'll be fine. 'Sides. Sulu said he'd get us there safely."

"Hey, who's the adult here," Bones huffed but didn't make the belt any tighter than it already was before he strapped himself in next to her. Dart moved over to curl up by his feet, perfectly calm. "Great. First the three-year -old and now even the dog can handle this better than me."

Jordan patted his hand. "It's ok Daddy. Everybody has something they're afraid of."

Bones managed to terse smile for her, though he did throw a glare at Sulu who looked ready to burst out laughing.

"We all ready," Jim called happily as he came into the shuttle, the last to leave. Hearing no denials he gave Sulu a smile. "Then take us home Sulu."

"Aye captain."

Jim sprawled into the chair across from Bones, not even bothering to put on his safety harness. "Bones, why are you all strapped in? It's not even a five minute ride."

Bones glared at the other man. They had this argument every time they came to a Starbase. The giggle from his left had him turning back to his daughter one eyebrow raised in mock irritation. "Et tu Brute?"

Jordan tried to look innocent however it was clear she hadn't quite mastered the look. Of course it didn't help that Jim was right. It had taken less than five minutes to reach the ship and dock within the safety of the shuttle bay. Deciding not to give either his lover or his child more ammunition Bones simply unbuckled his harness and worked Jordan out of hers.

Jim was out the door the moment it opened already speaking to Spock who had come to meet them. Sulu fiddled with the controls while waiting for the doctor and Jordan to exit before he left the ship. Dart ran out behind Jim, already sniffing at his new surroundings in curiosity. Once Jordan had stepped out after her father her eyes immediately went to the bay doors, noting they were still open. When she squinted she could see the fluctuations of the shield separating the room from space.

"Bloody hell," Scotty's voice caught her attention as well as the swat her father gave the man.

"Don't cuss in front of Jordan," Bones hissed. However the Scotsman wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were on Dart.

"What's wrong Scotty," Jim frowned following the Scots line of sight. "I know you haven't had the best luck with Beagles, but Dart's well trained and I'm sure you know better than to use him for an experiment."

"That…that's the Beagle!"

"That is correct," Spock advised. "Dart is a member of the canine family, most specifically the Hound family, commonly referred to as a Beagle."

"No," Scotty shook his head. "I didn'a say A Beagle. I said THE Beagle. That's Admiral Archer's prized Beagle. I'd no' forget him anytime soon."

The other three men all turned to the dog that made his way back to Jordan. They watched as she cuddled and played with the dog then turned to them with 'doe eyes' and a slightly trembling lip.

"Does this mean Dart can't stay with us?"

Spock merely raised a brow at the question while Jim and Bones both turned sharp looks on the engineer.

Scotty gulped his heart sinking when the child's eyes started to tear up. "Uh…Ya know I could be wrong. It's been years after all. And Beagles all look alike," he quickly back tracked, not so much from the killer looks the doctor and the captain gave him but from the sheer fact he hated making any female cry. "Besides, I heard the old goat already has a new dog. He doesn't need another one."

Jordan let out a sigh of relief giving Dart a hug.

"Nice save," Jim muttered dryly.

"Come on Jordan," Bones called out to her. "Let's go get you settled then I'll show you around the ship a bit before dinner."

It didn't take long to get her to his quarters and show her around, going over basic ground rules and helping her put her things away. Dart had a doggy bed in her room, but his food and water and designated potty area were in the main room. McCoy was pleased to note that Scotty had added a few stools here and there for her to climb on for better access to the sink and her bed. Sometimes it was hard to remember how short children were.

When they had finished getting the room where she liked it he felt a pang at how empty it looked. He had already spoken to Pike about having them retrieve her property from the Institute, but that would be some time coming, and he didn't think the things a fifteen-year-old liked would be appropriate for her age now. Then again, with Jordan it was likely science and engineering based.

They left Dart in the quarters as Bones couldn't remember exactly who had dog allergies on the ship and he didn't really want to take the chance in a main room like the mess. So they left the dog to enjoy his new chew toys and food then went to find their own meal.

Jordan trailed after her father much like a duckling, one hand latched to his pant leg to keep up eyes wandering all around them in hopes of taking everything in. Bones made sure to walk slowly to compensate for her much smaller legs. The crewmembers they passed in the hall all gave her smiles and welcoming looks. Even the more severe security officers managed to soften up for her.

Once in the mess Bones took her up to one of the replicators. "Ok sweetie, what do you want?" Normally he would just pick out the meal himself, especially if this had been Joanna. However Jordan tended to pick reasonable foods so he didn't mind.

"Grilled cheese and broccoli please."

He punched the command into the replicator. "And to drink?"

"Milk."

Once he had her meal together he took her to the table Jim was already sitting at with Spock, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov. He sat her plate down next to Jim then helped her into the seat. She had already met Uhura at the dinner the other night, but Chekov was a first. "Ok, you know everyone else, but this is Chekov, he's our navigator."

"Hello," she smiled shyly at the young man who had only turned twenty a few weeks ago.

"It is pleasure to meet you," Chekov replied, his accent still present despite his long exposure to the others.

Knowing she would be fine with them Bones retrieved his own meal before finally sitting down to eat. When he returned he found Chekov and Sulu engaging Jordan about what she liked and disliked. Of course the little Russian beamed when she started talking about physics and other things she had learned. He was already promising to teach her more.

All through dinner Jordan was entertained by the crew, receiving several promises of 'I'll teach you that'. Bones had given a hard look at Sulu when he mentioned fencing and had very sternly advised them that she would have to be much older before she started that sport. It was decided that she would have a physical regiment to complete to keep her active as she could easily coop herself up with books all day. Spock had agreed to work with her father to come up with a schedule for her 'classes' as well as look into possible volunteers for teaching her.

Once done with dinner Bones took her back to their shared quarters, Jim promising to stop by later. Jordan was bathed and dressed in her new pajamas for the evening. Bones allowed her to stay up for another hour, helping her set up the game she had gotten the other day. He had managed to work with her through the first level before the equations and trivia started hurting his head. Jim had had a lot more luck with the game once he stopped by, though even he couldn't stop the look of pure amazement at some of the questions Jordan easily completed.

Looking at the clock Bones noted it was almost nine. "Alright Joey, time for bed."

"Ok." Not one word of protest came from the child as she saved the level she had worked on and powered down the game. Placing the consol carefully on the table she climbed up on the couch and kissed Jim on the cheek. "Night Jim."

"Night sweet pea." He ruffled her hair earning a giggle.

Bones grabbed her up and tossed her into his arms eliciting more giggles. "I'll be back," he told his friend before marching into Jordan's room, with Dart on his heals. Twenty minutes and one story later he came back out, making sure to leave the door open slightly. With a tired sigh he leaned back into the couch cushions next to Jim.

"So what epic tale did you tell tonight?" Jim's eyes twinkled merrily as he pulled his lover into his arms.

"The Eastern Dragon," he replied, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of Jim's arms around him. "She never was one for the basic princess tales, unless they had a meaning. Those were always JoJo's favorites."

"Ok, not that I don't love the squirt already," Jim kissed Bones' temple. "But when is the shoe going to drop?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when is she going to throw the hissy fit? I have never seen a kid act that good. Not even when I WAS a kid."

Bones chuckled. "Don't hold you're breath. Jordan doesn't throw hissy fits. Hell the only time she gets fussy is when she's tired, sick or hurt. She might cry if she's upset or sad, but it's more silent and for emotional release than because she wants to get her way. I will warn you though. She will fight if she knows she's right about something and you dismiss it without a decent argument."

"Right…so she's like you only 3 feet smaller and absent your biting humor."

"Give her time to warm up. She'll demonstrate that she inherited my sharp tongue soon enough."

"As long as she can't Hypospray me when she's mad I think I'll survive."

"That's why I'm here," Bones smirked at his lover, eyes crinkled in amusement.

Snorting at that Jim leaned his head down to the other's shoulder. "You think she'll be ok with us?"

"…" Bones sighed. "I'm not sure. I think so; she'll just need time to adjust. I'm amazed how well she's assimilated already. The last thing she remembered before waking up a kid again was having the ex and me putting her and JoJo to bed after visiting grandma. I can't imagine how confused she must have felt finding out that everything she knew no longer existed the way she remembered."

"I'm betting on the McCoy stubbornness. She likely has it in spades."

"She's going to need it living here."

"Aw, she'll be fine Bones. Besides, now she has a whole ship to take care of her." Jim grinned at the other man. "Do you know how many gifts she's going to rack in at Christmas and on her birthday? I'm seriously jealous!"

"Idiot."


End file.
